


The Borrowed Item

by nezumechan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Awkward Romance, Crimson Flowers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Goddess Tower (Fire Emblem), Heavy Plot, Holy Tomb, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip, huleth, tea time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezumechan/pseuds/nezumechan
Summary: [Black Eagle Route] The full Hubert C-S support romance based on the in- game universe.Byleth gets along with all of her students except for one who never participates in any festivities; Hubert. After being threatened by him, she starts assigning him to odd tasks but gets nowhere. She just wants him to trust her. When Hubert finally begins to feel something, fate decides it has other plans for her.An enemies to friends to lovers story.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Hubert von Vestra, My Unit | Byleth/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 31
Kudos: 92





	1. Divine Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> The majority of this story is written out already so chapter updates will come soon :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //September- quick update made to fix spelling/grammar

Byleth swung down her training sword menacingly at the stuffed dummy in front of her. The dummy's shoulder tore open and Byleth smirked. She lowered her weapon and with the other hand, she wiped the beaded sweat that had appeared on her forehead.

She had been a professor at the Officers Academy for three months now as the instructor for the Black Eagle House. For the most part, she seemed to be getting along with her students. Some had approached her and asked for quick advice before fleeing and with others. She personally sought them out to check up on them. She respected each of their individual personalities and hoped to learn more about her students as time went on so that she could train them better for their upcoming missions. If only all her students could cooperate without arguing, falling asleep, or fleeing.

“Hello Professor, you seem to be in good health.”

Byleth turned around. Hubert: Always next to Edelgard, attentive in class, hardly interacts with others. She had no reason to worry about him.

“I am, yes. And yourself?” Byleth replied smoothly.

“Of course! *cough* note to self. Does not seem intimidated” Hubert muttered.

“Excuse me?” Byleth asked. She quickly eyed Hubert up and down. Aside from the dagger attached at his hip, he did not appear to be a threat.

“Not at all. I’m just a little concerned for your well-being. It seems Lady Edelgard has taken an interest in you”. Hubert crossed his arms.

Byleth thought back. As the officer and future heir to the Adrestian Empire, Edelgard had a certain air about her. She was one of the few students who followed her orders in class and in combat. Nearly perfect in every way. A true model student.

“Yes, it would seem so.” Byleth responded.

Hubert scowled at her. “Don’t be so sarcastic. As Her Highness’ greatest defense, I must determine potential threats. If you prove useful to Lady Edelgard then all will be well. But… If you pose a threat, then I shall have to dispose of you.”

Hubert took a step towards her. Byleth gripped her training sword tighter. She was used to death threats from her life as a mercenary but never imagined she would get them at the academy. However, Byleth was not about to murder her pupil based off a few words.

Without a change in tone Byleth asked “What do you mean, dispose of me?”

Hubert unfolded his arms. “While I am a student here, I am Her Highness’ servant first and foremost. Therefor if you do not prove of use to her, expect an untimely demise.”

Byleth slowly placed her training sword on the ground. She knew her wooden sword was not lethal but perhaps he felt threatened by her.

Hubert noticed. “Do not be at ease merely because you stand in her good graces for the time being.”

Byleth shook her head and showed him her open palms. “I’m not worried at all.”

Hubert eyed Byleth and began to laugh. “Such Confidence! I am beginning to see why you caught her eye. You see, my family House Vestra, has been sworn to protect House Hresvelg since the dawn of the Empire… by any means necessary.”

Hubert turned around to walk away and continued to laugh. “Have a pleasant evening, Professor.”

“I look forward to our next conversation.” Byleth replied sarcastically. She picked up her wooden training sword from the ground and forcefully attacked the dummy with the ripped arm performing sword combos in precision to let out her frustrations.

Her class had the model student, the sleepy student, the shy student, and now the one who would try and end her life if she made a mistake. This was going to be a fun year of teaching.

\--

The day after, Professor Byleth gave a lecture in the training grounds on fighting stances. Her students weren’t completely new to fighting but still had a long way to go before any of them could be an Advanced class. Edelgard’s form was pristine as ever. Byleth paired her with Caspar to aid with axe training. Petra and Dorthea spared with training swords. Bernadetta focused on her archery skills shooting hay stuffed targets with red circles pained on. Linhardt, she could’ve sworn was asleep behind one of the targets that Bernadetta was aiming for. Hubert had his arms folded as he stood against the wall and was glaring her. As a mage, he had no interest in hand combat.

Byleth walked around the training grounds verifying each of her students’ progress. She could continually feel Hubert’s stare follow her. That’s when an idea came to mind.

Byleth looked at the clock. Class was almost over.

“Attention students. I have an announcement to make. Lady Rhea has suggested our that house complete supplemental training. Every Friday, two of you will be on a miscellaneous assignment that is meant to help you.” Byleth squinted her eyes at Hubert who scoffed at her.

“Tomorrow, Hubert and Ferdinand will be pulling weeds in the courtyard. From here on out I will post the assignments on the bulletin board outside of the officer’s academy room. Class is dismissed. Please put the training weapons back into the storage unit. You all did great today so be sure to enjoy your afternoon.”

Byleth waved and exited the training grounds. She could feel his stare firing daggers in her back, but it was nothing that she wasn’t already used to.

\--

The next day came swiftly. Byleth sat on one of the wooden benches in the courtyard with one leg crossed over the other and the leather Book of Seiros Part 1 in hand. She took a small sip of the mint tea that she had poured into a white ceramic teacup and patiently waited for her students to arrive for their supplementary work.

On cue, Ferdinand and Hubert showed up.

Ferdinand approached her first. Byleth looked up from her book.

“Professor what does this have to do with training? A nobleman like myself should not be out in the hot sun pulling weeds. That’s a servants’ job.”

Byleth half smiled. “According to Lady Rhea, pulling weeds will help to not only clean up the courtyard, but to also build character and aid with your heavy armor skill.” She raised her small fist in the air.

Ferdinand stared at her for a moment, skeptical of her words.

“If you say so Professor.” He shrugged and searched for a patch of grass that didn’t quite look like grass and sat down on his knees to begin the task.

Hubert however did not budge. “By nature, I am a mage and I specialize in the dark arts. Why would you have me perform such a meaningless task?”

Byleth raised her teacup and took a slow sip. “Divine Punishment.”

Hubert grit his teeth and clenched his fists in rage. “How dare you mock me with such nonsense.”

Byleth glared at him still holding her teacup to her lips. “Try me.”

The tension in the atmosphere was broken by a friendly mustached man.

“Ah Professor! I see you’re having your students perform the supplementary activities!” Professor Hanneman exclaimed. “I have my Golden Deer house at the stables learning horse riding today, but I wanted to check-up to see how you and Professor Manuela are doing. Is everything all right?”

Hubert unclenched his fists and walked towards Ferdinand. He angrily squatted on his knees and began ripping plants out of the ground, soiling his white gloves with green.  
Byleth looked at Hanneman. “Yes, everything is fine, thank you.”

Hanneman leaned down and whispered to Byleth, “Sorry Professor. I was just passing by and that boy looked like he was about to murder you.”

Byleth set down her teacup.

“Thank you for your concern. I appreciate it.”

“You take care now.” He wagged his finger. “Wouldn’t want to have to get a new professor so early in the year.”

Hanneman left and Byleth waved goodbye. She watched Ferdinand and Hubert work as a team to pull out the remainder of the weeds. It took them about an hour to complete the tasks. The courtyard was missing patches here and there but overall, they didn’t do a terrible job. Hubert was drenched in sweat from wearing heavy black garments and Ferdinand swung his head letting cool sweat droplets from his hair land on Hubert.

Byleth closed her book. “Great work. I hope you both enjoy the rest of your weekend.” They both bowed and took their leave.

\--

For the next few weeks, Byleth made sure to put Hubert on weekly supplementary assignments. He groomed horses with Bernadetta, took the Wyvern out to fly with Petra, and of course more weed pulling with Ferdinand. On more than one of these occasions, Byleth’s tea gave off a foul odor and she had to throw her drink into the grass for fear of poison.

On Week 5 of making Hubert do miscellaneous tasks in hopes that he would become weary and give up on murdering her, she had chosen to set him up with Edelgard for horse grooming. Edelgard was up to the challenge despite never having held a bucket in her entire life.

Byleth arrived at the stables and sat down at her usual spot on the wooden bench with The Book of Seiros Part 5 in her hands. Edelgard and Hubert arrived together with Hubert carrying two buckets of soapy water.

Edelgard bowed. “Good afternoon Professor. We’ve arrived early to perform our duties.”

Byleth glanced at the clock. “Indeed, you have. Thank you. I’ll be here if you both need anything.”

Edelgard smiled and approached the horse with caution. She hesitantly reached out to touch the horse’s muddy mane with her gloved hand and winced.

“No need to concern yourself with such trivialities Lady Edelgard, I will handle this myself.” Hubert said as he swung the bucket over near the horse. He dipped a grooming brush into the soapy water and began to comb the horse’s back.

“Hubert, the whole point is for us to achieve this together, don’t you think?” Edelgard asked him.

Hubert glanced at Byleth who was watching him closely. For Lady Edelgard’s sake, he would not argue with her in front of the professor.

“Yes. Perhaps you are right. Let us see it gets done quickly then.” He grunted.

Edelgard smiled and reached over to grab the second bucket. She braced herself and dunked her hand into the water quickly pulling out the grooming tool. She slapped it on the horse and began scrubbing the mud away.

Byleth was utterly shocked. The way Hubert handled the situation was extremely calm and professional unlike his interactions with the other students. No sarcastic remarks and no fighting her on the importance of the chore.

“Careful Professor, you’re going to catch bugs with your mouth open like that.” Hubert warned her with a devilish grin.

Byleth quickly looked down back at her book. “I’m just surprised.” She said.

Edelgard looked at Hubert and then to Byleth curiously. The horse neighed next to her ear and brought her back to reality.

\--

Later that day, Byleth was re-entering the Garreg Mach Monastery. She had gone to the outskirts of the city having heard a rumor that a traveling salesman would be arriving in town, but since she spent the majority of her day watching Edelgard and Hubert, she had arrived late to meet the salesman.

He was an older gentleman covered in dirt and soot who was selling ore from the mines. Byleth was panting from her mad sprint to his stall.

“Ah, just in time, I was about to close my shop and head out. Are you a fellow blacksmith?” he asked her re opening his cart’s covers.

Byleth nodded out of breath. “You could say that. Per chance are you selling wootz steel?”

The blacksmith ducked below his wooden cart and lifted a heavy bag onto the table. “You bet!” he grinned a toothy smile.

Byleth pulled out a pouch of coins from her shorts pocket. “Will this do?”

The blacksmith pried open her bag and eyed the gold. “It’s all yours. Pleasure doing business.” They traded bags.

Byleth pulled out an ore and twirled it in her hand. It was a good material that would help forge and repair stronger weapons. She was eager to give her students a better advantage for the battle of the Eagle and the Lion that her students kept whispering was be coming soon.

The sun had finished setting and the night sky was clouded in darkness. It wasn’t a long walk back to the monastery, but Byleth had her free hand tightly gripping the dagger attached to her belt as a precaution. Her other arm held the bag of steel ores tucked into her elbow. She could’ve sworn she saw movement from behind the trees. Perhaps it was a thief.

“I know you’re there; you can come out now.” Byleth called out.

Hubert rolled from behind the tree. “It seems I am discovered. I suppose assassination is out of the question… for now.” He began to walk towards her.

Byleth released her hand from the dagger. “Why were you following me?”

He stopped a few steps away from her. “Nothing to be concerned about Professor, I’m merely keeping an eye on you as Lady Edelgard has taken an interest in someone so difficult to decipher.”

Byleth hugged her bag of steel. “That doesn’t answer my question.”

Hubert half laughed. “The answer to that requires me to explain some… internal politics of the Empire. Are you familiar with Volkhard von Arundel the Empire’s Regent?”

Byleth shook her head.

Hubert continued, “He is Lady Edelgard’s uncle. Many years ago, he took Her Majesty and fled to the Kingdom of Faerghus. Later he joined forces with Prime Minister Aegir and my father. They rendered Emperor Ionius IX…. Politically impotent. Lady Edelgard, being Ionious IX’s daughter, I cannot begin to fathom the depth of her sadness at the betrayal.”

Byleth frowned. Edelgard wasn’t normally very open about her past and Byleth respected Edlegard’s privacy. She hugged her bag tighter.

Hubert stared at Byleth deeply into her blue eyes. “When I look at you, I can almost see a second self, lurking beneath the surface as if you’re in a constant dialogue with something inside your heart… Something with desires very different from your own. Does that description feel… familiar?”

Byleth could only look down at her sack of ores. Telling others about her mysterious relationship with Sothis was not something she was ready to bring to light, especially to Hubert.

Hubert eyed her carefully as if he were trying to peek into her very soul. It sent a shiver down Byleth's spine.

“You’re very unpredictable.” He said stepping close enough that they were only a mere foot apart. “As though you could turn traitor at any moment.”

Hubert boldly reached out with a gloved hand and held up her chin so she could look him in the eyes.

“The more I learn about you, the less I like. I thought you might be of use to Lady Edelgard but now I am beginning to think you may present too great a risk.”

Byleth tried to move her face away but he held her head firmly in place. Hubert smirked at her struggles and let go.

“I hope you will prove me wrong Professor.” He turned on his heel and walked away leaving Byleth speechless and alone on the walkway.

Byleth’s long life as a mercenary had prepared her for threats. Anything that Hubert could throw at her was child-play. However, now she was first and foremost a professor. She clearly did not know enough about Edelgard, much less Hubert. Perhaps he enjoyed the punishments she was giving him.

Byleth shuddered at the thought. She began to recall how gentle he acted towards Edelgard. Perhaps if she got to know him better, she could tap into his true potential as a student and maybe he would threaten her less.

“I’ve got it!” Byleth said aloud. She needed him to trust her and the only way she was going to be able to do that was through ‘Tea-Time’. Byleth smiled to herself and began the long trek back to her dormitory.


	2. Night of the Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert and Byleth have their first teatime together where Byleth tries to get to know him better. After a successful mission, Byleth hears that her students are preparing for the ball and investigates the legend of the Goddess Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished writing the story. Expect updates every other day :)

The Battle of the Eagle and the Lion was a huge success. Byleth felt it unfair to participate in the battle since Manuela and Hanneman chose to stay on the sidelines. Nonetheless, she felt her presence was necessary and fought alongside her students. She and Edelgard devised a plan to capture the center field and disperse the team from there. Like a true leader, Edelgard did not disappoint her class. Once Bernadetta had taken up the archer’s post in the wooden platform’s center, it was over from there. Byleth took down anyone that tried to step onto the platform. Edelgard went straight for Dimitri while Hubert took down Claude’s forces. They were deemed victorious and earned special prize money from the Church of Serios. 

It had been a grand celebration in the reception hall and for the first time, the Black Eagle house seemed to be united. Once the festivities were over, the Black Eagles stayed behind to clean up the mess. It was only fair since the other classes had experienced injuries due to their loss. 

“I’m so glad it’s finally over.” Bernadetta cheered. 

“Be happy that you have experienced growth.” Petra said triumphantly which made Bernadetta shriek, “But everyone was way too friendly! It was all so overwhelming.”

Meanwhile Caspar was chasing down Lindhardt who appeared exhausted and was trying to sneak away to his dormitory. 

“Does anyone else get the feeling that there are couples forming? I wanted to sneak off with someone too” Dorthea said sadly. 

“Well… I was hoping for some tea afterwards anyway. Care to join me?” Ferdinand offered. 

Byleth and Edelgard stood in the center of the reception hall. Edelgard had a hand on her hip.

“I always thought I would have to command our ranks all by myself.” She began. “But with you by my side, I’ve realized how happy it makes me to fight under your command. I know that the emperor isn’t supposed to take orders from anyone, but it’s nice to be able to rely on someone.”

Byleth smiled genuinely. She looked out at her students. They had grown over the past few months and she was extremely proud of them. However, there was one student missing. Hubert. She wished he were there participating in the festivities with his classmates, but he did not seem very interested after the battle and quietly disappeared into the night. She would check up on him tomorrow. 

\--

Today was a free day where the students could roam the monastery as they pleased. Byleth assumed that most of her students would be asleep since they celebrated late into the night. All but one.   
She pulled out a black academy uniform from her drawers. It had a gold top with a short pleated black skirt and calf high white socks. Byleth fastened the cape that belonged with her uniform and dug out a pale pink headband. Perfect, she looked just like a student. 

Byleth peeked out of her dorm room. As she had guessed, the students were still asleep. Byleth headed to the officer’s academy classroom. The door to the Black Eagle classroom was wide open and the only one at the end of the room was a dark figure with black hair dressed in his academy uniform. He was writing something on the blackboard with one arm behind his back.   
Byleth knocked on the door with her knuckle.

“Your Majesty, I told you to sleep in today.” He said focused on the black board. 

Byleth remained silent. As she stepped towards him, the heels of her uniform loudly clicked against the hardwood floors.

Hubert quickly turned around, immediately realizing that it was not Edelgard and squeezed his chalk stick so hard it snapped in half. 

“P-professor.” He stuttered. “What are you doing here so early in the morning and what in Fodlan’s name are you wearing?” 

Byleth kept her pace until they were only a few steps away from each other. 

“I came to invite you to morning tea. Care to join me?” she asked swinging both arms behind her back. 

Hubert’s eyed her up and down, his face beginning to redden before he turned his head to cough.

“Fine, as long as Lady Edelgard is still resting.”

Byleth held out her hand palm up to him. Hubert grimaced and began to reach out to her, hesitant and weighing his options. Byleth grabbed his gloved hand before he could take it back and pulled him along. 

“W-wait. Where are we going?” Hubert asked trying to take his hand back.

Byleth looked around the walls. The monastery was mostly empty except for the cooking staff. Byleth left Hubert at the door of the kitchen and held up a finger to her lips to shush him. She ran to the pantry clicking along the floors with her skirt waving with each step. Byleth didn’t have time to decide what tea Hubert might enjoy and grabbed a handful of bags snagging a small packaging of cookies. She placed the cookie bag in between her teeth and ran towards Hubert.

“Professor, are you stealing from the kitchen?” he judged. 

Byleth’s eyebrows lowed angrily at him. She pulled his hand again and led him to the gardens where the tea sets were stored. She forced Hubert into a metallic chair and set down a teacup along with the cookies. Using fire magic that Byleth had learned up, she quickly warmed up the hot water and ripped open random a bag of tea leaves which she threw into the pot. In no time, she poured the tea into Hubert’s white ceramic cup and then into her identical cup. Byleth plopped down across from him and adjusted her skirt.  
Hubert glared at his tea.

“Is something the matter?” Byleth asked picking up the cup to inhale the smell. She had poured some kind of cinnamon blend into the mixture. 

Hubert gently picked up the teacup by the thin handle and inhaled.

“I promise I didn’t poison it.” Byleth said and took a sip of her tea.

Hubert frowned. “I prefer coffee.” 

Byleth’s eye twitched. Couldn’t he have told her that before she went on an adventure to steal tea bags from the kitchen?

“I apologize. I’ll remember that for next time.” Byeth replied calmly.

“Next time...” Hubert repeated taking a sip of his tea. 

Byleth fidgeted her chair and contemplated a hundred different conversation starters since he seemed to be ‘enjoying’ his tea and not threatening her. 

“Are there any new gambits that you have learned that could help us in our next mission?” Byleth asked and held her breath. 

Hubert set down his teacup and turned his head to the right, thinking over his answer. 

“Actually, I have. I was working on a strategy earlier this morning that would give Lady Edelgard the advantage in battle.” 

Byleth exhaled. “That’s good news. I’m counting on your strategies to help guide our team.”

Hubert’s face reddened and he raised his teacup again for another drink muttering a small ‘Thank you’. 

Byleth smirked. “If we take it a step further, we can both work together in order to achieve Lady Edelgard’s dreams. She is one of my best students and I would do anything to help her succeed.” 

Hubert nearly choked on his tea. “I can’t tell if you’re being sarcastic or not. Yes, by us cooperating I’m sure we could devise the best way to make Her Majesty’s dreams come true.” He quickly finished the rest of his tea.

“You know, most people who spend time around me seem to become bored and depressed.” He confessed. “Heh. I can’t imagine why.”

Byleth’s slowly sipped her tea. “Neither can I.” 

\--

Byleth decided she would aid Hubert in strategically planning the next mission two weeks away. She dawned her mercenary gear and met Hubert at the crack of dawn in the Officer’s academy classroom for the Black Eagles. For safe measure, she carried a dagger on her belt. 

Byleth had found coffee beans at the market and tried to form the liquid like how one would prepare tea. She arrived at the classroom holding two burning teacups of black sludge. Hubert took one sip and spit it out all over the chalkboard accusing her of treason for trying to poison him when he let his guard down. Byleth confessed she had never had coffee before and Hubert smacked his gloved hand against his face in frustration. He reached out for Byleth and dragged her by the wrist to the kitchen. They spent the entire morning learning how to prepare coffee instead of battle planning.

Once the brew was finished, Byleth took a sip of the dark liquid that looked like leafless tea and nearly choked. She then whisked out her dagger and pointed it at Hubert’s throat accusing him of poisoning her drink as revenge in which Hubert replied “If I wanted to kill you, you would already be dead by now.” He dropped a few sugar cubes into her drink and even poured milk before stirring.   
Holding the dagger in one hand still pointed at him, Byleth took a second sip and her eyes opened in awe. 

“Lady Edelgard doesn’t often drink coffee, but when she does, that is how I prepare it for her. I would never put such pathetic sweeteners in my own drink.” Hubert shuddered.

When they exited the kitchen, it appeared to be midday. Sunny without a cloud in sight. Hubert and Byleth walked to the Black Eagle’s classroom together and found Edelgard wiping the stained chalkboard. Together, the three spent the rest of the day planning a strategy for the next mission. 

\--

The mission that month at Remirie village was dark and unpleasant. On top of the villagers becoming feral and burning their homes to the ground, Tomas turned out to be a villain and the Death Knight had made an unexpected appearance. Byleth had to deviate from the original plan that she, Edelgard and Hubert had created and headed out alone. Jeralt had shown concern for his daughter, but he knew there was nothing he could do to stop her from leaving. The Death Knight had seemed all too eager to fight Byleth. Wielding the Sword of the Creator, they had an evenly matched fight. In the end, Byleth dodged a near fatal attack and landed a critical hit on him, ending the battle. The Death Knight was forced to retreat in a cloud of smoke. He dropped a mysterious item in his escape; the Dark Seal. Byleth pocketed it away and ran across through the ashes of the village to find her father only to run into another mysterious masked figure who called themselves the Flame Emperor. Byleth was left with many unanswered questions. 

Upon returning to the Monastery, the students’ moods had changed. The boys were acting nervous and the girls more giggly than usual. Lady Rhea explained that the Garreg Mach ball was approaching at the end of the month. As protocol, the professors needed to attend as chaperones in which Byleth was neither eager to attend nor disappointed about going. Byleth was also required to pick a contender for the White Heron Cup Dance competition which didn’t seem to be a difficult task as she already had someone in mind.

Byleth’s teaching were more lenient that month focused more on strategy rather than physical training so that her students were not exhausted or injured when the ball came. 

Byleth was wandering the market for supplies when she heard gossiping about the Goddess tower. She tried asking her father about the myth, but he was out on a quest for most of the month. Byleth turned to the only female that might have any idea. 

“Ah Professor, I was looking for you! I heard that there was a dance competition and I was wondering if you’ve chosen anyone yet?” Dorthea smiled. 

There was no better choice in her class that was better suited for the competition. There was Flayn, but Byleth was sure Seteth would have hear head for it.

“I was wondering if you would be our representative to lead our house to victory?” Byleth asked, raising her fist. 

Dorthea jumped for joy. “Of course, Professor! -Ehem- I was wondering if we could practice for a bit to prepare.”

Byleth nodded her head. Dorthea spun gracefully in the courtyard. Byleth had zero doubt that they would lose the competition. She could see Raphael and Dedue stoically twirling in the other far corners of the courtyard. They would definitely win. 

“Dorthea, I was wondering if you knew anything about the Goddess Tower Myth.” Byleth asked sitting down on the wooden bench.

Dorthea stopped dancing. “Why? Are you planning on asking someone? You know, I’m always available” she winked. 

Byleth blushed and turned her head. “In all honesty I’m not even sure what the myth is.”

Dorthea skipped over to Byleth and sat down next to her on the bench. 

“Legend says that when a man and a woman meet there and make a wish, it’ll come true! Isn’t that so romantic?” She held up her hands sweetly. “Do you have someone in mind Professor?” 

Byleth thought about her students. She loved all of them equally but wasn’t sure if she would ever cross the professor-student line. It seemed inappropriate despite her being the same age as they were. She could hear Sothis echo in her head “What about that Hubert boy that you spend your mornings with?” 

Byleth closed her eyes and shook her head rapidly clearing her thoughts. 

Dorthea giggled, “Your blushing Professor. It’s alright, you don’t have to tell me. Just promise you’ll save me a dance okay?” Dorthea leaped up from the bench and waved goodbye. 

\--

The night of the ball came sooner than expected. Byleth dawned her mercenary outfit so that none of the students would confuse her as one of them. Everyone was dressed very elegantly. Dorthea had won the White Heron Cup competition and was allowed a crown at the ball. Plenty of Gentleman had lined up to dance with the champion. Bernadetta was even in attendance and Caspar was helping her to try and dance in the corner of the room. Petra wore a fancy gown from Brigid and showed other students the customary ways to waltz. Hubert was nowhere to be found, as usual. Lindhardt, despite yawning every few minutes, danced a few songs and Ferdinand moved through the ballroom gracefully. 

The real eye catchers though were the way that Edelgard and Dimitri seemed to float through the ballroom through each dance. Byleth was in awe. She turned her head and saw Claude approach her. He reached for her hand and winked. She supposed one dance couldn’t hurt. All eyes were on Byleth and Claude. He twirled her gracefully through the dance floor and when she slipped, he dipped her, so it appeared an intentional move. When the music stopped, the students applauded, and Claude bowed thanking her for the dance. Byleth half curtsied and snuck away from the reception hall.

She could hear Sothis “Running away? I understand. It must be so hard to be the favorite teacher in the ball. Poor Professor.” 

Byleth recalled Hubert’s constant death threats. “I’m not everyone’s favorite.” 

To which Sothis replied, “Was that a joke? I find it hard to tell with you. But where is there to run?” 

Byleth thought about the Goddess tower. Surely everyone was still at the dance and no one would be there anyway. 

She was mistaken. 

When she arrived at the Goddess tower, she noticed a dark figure looming in the shadows. The only student missing from the ball.

“Here for a tryst, Professor?” Hubert asked. “I won’t interfere.” 

He looked at her disappointingly and bowed. “I shall take my leave at once. Farewell.” 

Byleth stumbled forward and grabbed his white gloved hand. “Wait, what do you mean by tryst?” 

He looked down at her small hand that had slipped into his. 

“You have arranged to meet someone here at the Goddess Tower, have you not?”

Byleth shook her head. Her hand was still in his. Hubert did not dare to move.

“I see. My apologies for misunderstanding. Perhaps you are unfamiliar with the rumors about this place.” He said. 

Byleth tilted her head curiously. Dorthea had explained everything to her but she wasn’t about to let him know that.

Hubert smoothed his thumb over Byleth's knuckles. 

“There is… an old legend, nay a myth, that says promises made between lovers here are sure to be fulfilled.” He smirked. “If you believe in that sort of thing. I would have expected someone like you to be familiar with the story already considering how popular you are. I was certain that someone had asked you here.”

Byleth frowned and turned away. “I’m not that popular.” She murmured.

“On the contrary Professor, I suspect those who wished to ask were simply too… daunted to try.” With her right hand still in his, he pulled her closer to him. Byleth stumbled forward and her left hand rested on his chest. She was so close she could feel his heart beating rapidly and breathed in the dark scented cologne that laced his collar. She looked up at him with bright blue eyes that rendered Hubert momentarily speechless and his pale face began to turn a light shade of pink. 

“It’s thanks to their cowardice that I am gifted with this opportunity to speak with you.” He said looking down at her. He gently moved Byleth’s bang away from her eye with his free hand. 

Byleth had never experienced this kind of intimate feeling with someone. Despite his touch being gentle, Byleth flinched and dropped her left hand from Hubert’s chest. On instinct she placed it on her hip where a dagger would normally be had she not left it in her room before the ball. Hubert noticed immediately and let her go taking a step backward.

“It’s clear that you have never felt at ease around me, as a result of how little trust there is between us.” He said with hurt in his voice. “You should get back to the ball. I’m sure many people are looking for you right now.” 

Byleth shyly crossed her arms and looked down. “I suppose neither of us really trust each other yet.”

“Trust is not in my nature.” He confessed. 

Hubert was about to leave again when Byleth remembered she had something for him from the last mission. 

“Before you go. I have something for you. Hold out your hand.” She said. Hubert grimaced but complied.

Byleth pulled out a black metallic seal from her coat pocket and handed it to Hubert, her fingertips lingering on his palm. 

“As much as I want Edelgard’s dream to come true, I also wish for yours too. Whatever that may be.” Byleth said.

Hubert held the mysterious item in his hand. It was a rare type of class emblem, the Dark Seal. With this, he could take the Dark Mage certification and be allowed into certain restricted sections of the library.

“How did you get this?” He asked shocked.

Byleth forced a smile thinking about how she nearly died at the last encounter with the Death Knight and said, “Don’t worry about it.”

Without warning, Hubert wrapped his arms around Byleth and hugged her, his head resting on her shoulder. “Thank you, Professor.”

Byleth relaxed her tense shoulders and looped her arms around Hubert to return the hug and closed her eyes taking in the warm embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, my first play though I had no idea I was supposed to talk to the guard and ended up meeting Dorthea at the Goddess tower. It was awkward.


	3. The Borrowed Item

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Captain Jeralt is assassinated, Byleth goes after his murderers and is filled with the power of the goddess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, but necessary.

The mission that transpired after the night of the ball was the worst day of Byleth’s life. She had witnessed her father’s assassination before very her eyes and had exhausted herself trying to Divine Pulse her way back into the past to prevent the incident. She found that fate would not allow her to change the outcome. 

Byleth cradled her father in her arms and tears dropped onto his pale face. She had never cried before, and the strange pain she felt in her chest was unlike any other. Byleth’s head slunk low in defeat. The clouds above began pouring rain as if they too were mourning her loss. Byleth kneeled in the rain for several moments, her clothing become damp and the ground muddy. She found that she could not stand up when the rest of the soldiers and her students finally caught up to her. The church soldiers had to peel Jeralt away from Byleth’s unmoving arms. 

When they returned to the monastery, Byleth had never felt so empty and alone. Class was canceled for the week as Byleth could not muster the energy to continue. She could barely stomach food during her trips to the dining hall and sleep was not her friend. Byleth could barely take a step into the captain’s chambers before the tears began falling uncontrollably.

Edelgard found Byleth in the Captains Quarters slumped against the bookcase reading her father’s old journals.

“Professor… you’ve been crying.” Edelgard said. Byleth wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and remained silent. Edelgard tossed her a handkerchief with a red cursive H embroidered on it. 

“So even you cry sometimes. Are you expecting time to heal your wounds, or have you lost the will to carry on?” Edelgard asked.

Byleth never looked up. Droplets of water landed on her father’s journal. She used the handkerchief to wipe her face. “Does it matter?” she mumbled still curled against the bookshelf.

Edelgard placed her hands on her hips. “Others can sympathize with you, but all they can offer are the tears of an outsider looking in. I have no intention of standing still with you, but I can promise to reach my hand out when the time comes to move forward.”

Byleth lifted her head and saw that Edelgard had extended a gloved hand. Byleth closed Jeralt’s journal, exhaled, and grabbed hold letting Edelgard pull her off the floor. 

“The people who attacked your father… they’re up to something in Garreg Mach.” Edelgard began. “No information has surfaced yet, but it won’t be long until we discover who the enemies are. Will you lead us into battle, or will you say here with no thought for the future?”  
Byleth sniffled and remained silent, afraid of giving her student the wrong answer.

Edelgard gave her a judging look, “There is a choice to be made my teacher. I hope you make the right one.” 

She turned on her heel and left Byleth standing alone in the captain’s quarters. 

“She’s right you know.” Sothis echoed. 

Byleth wiped her face once more with the handkerchief and placed Jeralt’s journal on his desk. She exited the room closed the door. Byleth sighed loudly and turned around to find Hubert waiting for her across the hallway. 

“I’m glad that Lady Edelgard was able to talk some sense into you.” He said leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and one leg at an angle. 

Byleth was not in the mood for sarcasm. She began to walk the other direction towards the staircase.

“Professor, wait.” Hubert called out. Byleth continued onward so he followed her. 

“I’ve never been much for condolences, but perhaps a little logic instead?” Hubert offered.

Byleth stopped at the entrance of the staircase and huffed facing her follower. She had dark circles around her eyes. Her cheeks were water stained and tears threatened to spill out.

“The knights have spread out around Garreg Mach to search for Jeralt’s murderers thus the monastery’s fighting strength has depleted. Perhaps that is the enemy’s real objective and we should be preparing for confrontation.”

Hubert raised his gloved hand to her face and Byleth flinched. He placed his index finger carefully below her eye and wiped away a tear that had escaped. 

“We will avenge Captain Jeralt. You have my word Professor.” Hubert bowed and took his leave.

\---

Together, Byleth, Hubert, and Edelgard spent their free weekends gathering information on Jeralt’s murderers. They tracked the enemy to the Sealed Forest outside Garreg Mach and made haste for battle.

Byleth mercilessly struck down her enemies and her students found out why she had been called ‘The Ashen Demon’. When they eventually reached the woman who had murdered her father, the assassin took one look at Byleth’s sword and sprinted through the forest. Byleth chased her down at an inhuman speed leaving her students behind in the woods. She then witnessed the man who was once Tomas rip his hand through the heart of her fathers’ assassin. Before she could prevent the event, he cast a dark spell on her she and became enveloped in darkness. 

Byleth tried to use her Divine Pulse to turn back time, but found any attempts to escape were futile. It seemed like ages that she remained in the dark until Sothis appeared and smacked her on the head. 

“What were you thinking!” Sothis scolded. Byleth could only apologize. 

She had no idea where they were. The only light was that radiating off the goddess. Sothis explained that no mere mortal could leave the realm of darkness and that they were trapped. 

“There is no other choice then.” Sothis told Byleth. “We must become one in order for us both to escape. Then I shall disappear.”

Byleth shook her head, “No, I can’t lose you too.” 

Sothis reached out her hand to Byleth. “You and I will never be apart. Thank you. I’m glad our fates were bound.”

In a magical moment, Sothis and Byleth became one. Byleth felt an immense power surge through her body and the sword of the creator activated. She tore open the darkness and leaped out, wasted no time in going after Solon, the dark mage. In a swift attack, Byleth slashed through his body, but no blood was spilled, and he warped away. Byleth lowered her glowing weapon. She no longer felt angry and instead felt invigorated and powerful. 

Edelgard reached Byleth first, the other students still far behind. She was stunned pointing out how Byleth’s hair color had changed to a pale mint and her once blue eyes had become a darker shade of green. 

“How will you use this new-found power?” Edelgard asked curiously. 

Byleth was about to respond when she felt a sudden darkness creep over her. She tried to call out for Sothis but remembered they were one. Her eyes fluttered shut and she collapsed onto the ground.

“Professor!” Edelgard shouted. Thankfully, the rise and fall of Byleth’s chest let her know that she was still breathing. Edelgard looked around for her classmates. 

“I could ask Hubert, but I’m sure you’re not that heavy right?” Edelgard pulled her limp form and heaved Byleth onto her shoulder before falling backwards and letting out a squeak. 

“Your Majesty what are you doing to the professor?” Hubert called out to Edelgard from a distance. He began to run up to the two.

“No! I can handle this myself. Jeeze professor what did you eat?” Edelgard muttered. She laid the professor back down on the grass. Hubert arrived and scooped Byleth into his arms holding her bridal style. 

Edelgard let out a ‘hmph’. “You just wanted to hold the Professor didn’t you.”  
Hubert turned his back and began to walk away. “I can neither confirm nor deny your accusations your Majesty.”

\--- 

Byleth was in and out of sleep for the next few days. She could have sworn she heard Lady Rhea singing to her at one point. Byleth wished Sothis could have explained what happened but somehow, she already knew. Her body was still handling the power of the goddess and needed to recover.

Byleth fully awoke at the sound of something falling and hitting the floor. Her eyes shot open and she was startled to see that she was not in her dormitory room. There were other beds around her. Byleth tugged at the unfamiliar wool sheets that covered her lower half. She must have been taken to the infirmary. 

“I see you’re not dead after all. Not that I hadn’t hoped you were at some point.” A voice boomed next to her. 

Byleth trembled having been startled by the stranger. The sun was completely gone, and the only light was from a burning candle at her bedside. Hubert was hunched over and picked up the book that he had dropped. 

Byleth shifted under the covers. “How long have you been here for?” 

Hubert glanced at the window. “Every night for the past week that you’ve been in a coma.”

“A week?!” Byleth sat up in her bed. Her body was sore but other than that, she felt fine. Then his words processed through her head. “You stayed with me?”

Hubert’s face reddened. “I… Do you know how many assassins would take pleasure in ending the life of a strong incapacitated opponent in the dead of night?” He tapped her lightly on the head with his book.

Byleth laughed. “I can think of one.”

Hubert scoffed, “You are of great importance to Lady Edelgard. I cannot have her favorite professor found dead in the infirmary. Besides, I would feel…” he paused for a moment and shook his head.

“Never mind. I’ll be leaving now that you are awake.” Hubert rose from his chair.

Byleth was confused. A hundred death threats and now he was watching over her making sure no one took her life. She was not sure what to make of it. Was it possible that they had become friends without realizing it?

“What book are you reading?” she asked. Hubert handed it to her. Byleth flipped through the worn pages. “Hresvelg Treatise. What’s it about?”

“It’s a collection of tales and battle schemes used during the life of Emperor Wilhelm. An interesting read and… one of my favorite books, if I might add.” Hubert explained.

Byleth closed the leather-bound book and observed it in her hands. History lay within these pages. Tales of someone grand she presumed. Byleth reached up to hand the book back to Hubert but he refused.

“Hold onto it.” He said. “It is a much better novel than the Books of Seiros that you’re constantly reading during the supplementary trainings. You may only give it back to me once you have completely finished reading the story.” Hubert began to walk away but paused to add one final note.

“And Professor… do get well soon.” He bowed and left Byleth alone in the infirmary with the candle still lit. Byleth carefully opened the book and turned to the first page.


	4. The Holy Tomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard becomes the new emperor and Byleth doesn’t get to say goodbye to Hubert. An encounter at the Holy Tomb forces Byleth to choose a side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy plot was needed to advance the story. Please enjoy :)

Byleth was able to leave the infirmary the next morning. She stayed up all night reading the tales and tactics of Emperor Wilhelm carefully turning the pages as to not damage the already worn book. She could see why Hubert was so fond of it. The tactics used were genius and could only be thought of by a true mastermind. It would even have Claude, The Master Tactician running in fear. She smiled eager to talk to Hubert about the potential of executing some of the plots mentioned in the text for their next mission. 

Upon exiting the infirmary however, a soldier summoned Byleth informing her that Lady Rhea wanted to have a word. Byleth knocked on the grand doors of the throne room and overheard Seteth and Rhea talking about something in hushed tones. She waited for permission to enter the room.

“Please Come in. I’ve been expecting you, Professor.” Rhea greeted with open arms. Seteth did not seem too excited to see her, per usual. 

“Now that you have received your sacred powers from the goddess, you must enter the Holy Tomb so that you may receive a divine revelation.” Lady Rhea began, “Saint Seiros was the first soul to be gifted with power from the goddess. She received her revelation there. She was told it was her sacred duty to save the people of Fodlan.”

Byleth nodded her head. She had studied the teaching of Seiros quite thoroughly hoping to learn about Faith to accommodate her students. 

“In the tombs, you may discover why you were blessed with such power.” Seteth added.

“There will be a ceremony at the end of the month. You may share this mission with your students.” Lady Rhea said calmly.

Byleth bowed. “I will prepare my students for such an occasion at once.” Byleth took her leave and headed down the hallway of offices across from Rhea’s chambers. 

Byleth hugged the leather book, Hresvelg Treatise, tightly against her chest. She had to find Hubert at once. For the first time since her father’s passing, she was smiling. Perhaps the new emotion of happiness was due to her goddess powers. She was not sure. 

Byleth ran into all her students in the search for Hubert. Flayn was in Seteth’s office excited that they had matching hair color. Dorthea was in the war room and showed concerned that Byleth might be a new person. Petra was at the pond and pondered if Byleth might be able to fly with her knew powers. Caspar was in the dining hall impressed by her skill. Bernadetta was locked in her room as she normally was. Ferdinand was in the Black Eagle Classroom and mentioned that Hubert and Edelgard had been very busy the week she was unconscious. Lindhardt was in the reception hall surprisingly awake and not far from his was Edelgard standing near the entrance. 

“Professor, I’m glad to see you’re doing alright.” Edelgard greeted. 

“Have you seen Hubert anywhere?” Byleth asked straight to the point.

Edelgard looked at Byleths’ arms that held the leather literature. “Is that Hubert’s book by any chance? I supposed he’s lost it hasn’t he.”

Byleth disagreed. “He let me borrow it, but I wanted to speak with him.” 

Edelgard shifted her stance. “About that… Professor, will you join me? There’s something important I must do in Enbarr that may take a few days.”

“There’s a Holy Tomb ceremony at the end of the month. As long as we are back by then, I see no problem with joining you.” Byleth said still hugging the book. 

Edelgard smiled at her. “Thank you my teacher. I promise you won’t be disappointed.”

\--

Byleth ran back to her dormitory to grab a change of clothes and pack a bag of necessities for the trip. She pinned a note on the bulletin board that class was canceled for another week so that she could attend to business. She walked to the edge of the Monastary and met Edelgard at a carriage outside the city walls. 

The trip to Enbarr, the Imperial Capital, took two and a half days. Byleth was used to traveling long distances with her father. Edelgard provided pleasant company. Byleth wondered what her most promising student could be making a trip home for. Byleth had asked about Hubert on occasion but Edelgard was quick to shoot down her questions until they arrived at the capital. The rest of the trip, she spent reading the Hresvelg Treatise that she had brought along. It fit snugly in her coat pockets. When she finished reading the very end, she turned the book back over to re-read in case she missed any important details.

Upon arrival, Edelgard headed straight for the throne room. The sky was dark and cloudy. Her sleep deprived soldiers had not rested in days. 

Edelgard approached the Imperial Emperor and skipped all forms of greeting as she spoke nervously, “Father forgive me. I know how much pain you’re in from carrying the burden of the throne and so…”

Emperor Ionius IX raised a hand to silence her. “There is no need my daughter. You must know my time in this world is limited. The time has come.”

Edelgard bowed a thank you. “To complete the succession, you must relinquish your crown here in the throne room. Normally the archbishop of Seiros would act as witness but my professor will fill that role instead.”

Byleth was taken aback. That was a big role to play. She wished Edelgard would have explained her plans earlier, but it was too late to turn back now. It was her own fault for blindly trusting her students.

“From this day forward, the weight of the Empire’s future shall rest upon my shoulders and everything I do will be for the benefit of the people of Foldan.” Edelgard announced.

Ionius stood up from his throne and Edelgard kneeled before him. He carefully took off the crown from his head and placed it upon his only living daughter. 

“Edelgard von Hresvelg… the crown is yours. I hereby pronounce you the new emperor.” He said. Edelgard stood up.

Byleth immediately sank down on one knee, bowed her head, and could not help but smile. She was so proud of Edelgard for taking on such a heavy burden. Her only regret was that Hubert was not here to witness “His Majesty’s” greatness. 

Byleth rose and saw a balding man with reddish hair approach the throne. They called him Duke Aegir. ‘That must be Ferdinand’s father’ Byleth thought and held out her hand. She was ready to greet him when Edelgard decided to dismiss his duties as Prime Minister. Byleth quickly retreated her hand and thought about the uncomfortable conversation she would need to have with Ferdinand later.  
Ionius thanked Edelgard and she turned around to exist the throne room. Byleth and the Imperial soldiers followed. 

Edelgard slowed her pace so that she was walking next to Byleth. “Thank you for staying by my side Professor. I need to take my destiny. After the ceremony I must return here to Enbarr, so unfortunately this month will be the last we see of each other.”

Byleth stopped walking as reality set in. Things would not be the same without Edelgard around. Hubert would probably follow her on this journey. Byleth pulled out the worn book from her coat pocket and frowned.

“Professor, if you’re so concerned with the borrowed book, I would be happy to give it back to him.” Edelgard extended her hand. 

Byleth shook her head. “It’s something that I must do.” She pocketed the book again and continued walking towards the carriage. 

\--

The trip back to the monastery was short and quiet. Byleth spent most of the trip staring out the window. Edelgard became bored so Byleth let her read the Hresvelg Treatise. She flipped through the pages, disinterested in the descriptive tactics, and more fascinated by her ancestor’s legacy. 

Back at the monastery, Byleth resumed class as normal, although Edelgard and Hubert were missing from the front row. When the other students asked about the two, Byleth just said it was ‘Official Imperial Business’ as Edelgard had not disclosed that she had become the emperor just yet. 

Byleth was able to focus on the remainder of her students making them take Advanced certifications if they had not already. She prepared them for what surprises may come at the end of the month. 

Finally, it was time for the Holy Tomb Ceremony. Byleth met with her students in the Black Eagle Classroom before heading down to the secret entrance of the Holy Tomb near the gardens. Lady Rhea was waiting outside the hidden doors. She pressed her hand against the wall and used magic to unlock the entrance that was covered in vines. The walls shook as the door vanished. Lady Rhea entered first followed by Byleth and then her students. Trailing behind were Edelgard and Hubert. 

They followed Rhea down aa deep spiraling staircase and entered a massive hollow room with several above ground coffins. The walls glowed green and there was not a need to light torches. Scattered near the tombs in slumber were giant golems set to protect the area. At the far end of the tomb, was a throne. Byleth was in awe.

“To think that there was such a vast space beneath the monastery all this time.” Edelgard took the words out of Byleth’s mouth. 

“This is where the goddess who created this world was laid to rest, along with her children.” Lady Rhea explained. 

They approached the throne in the back of the tomb. Rhea took hold of Byleths hand and pointed with the other, “It is said that our creator, the Goddess Sothis, sat upon this very throne.” 

Byleth flinched. She had seen that throne before in visions when speaking to Sothis. Byleth squeezed Rhea’s hand. 

Rhea tilted her head and smiled at Byleth. “So long have I waited for this day. Sit upon the throne and accept your revelation from the goddess.”

Byleth looked towards her students. They ushered her to continue. Byleth nervously approached the throne and sat down. A moment passed. Byleth felt nothing.

“Is something supposed to happen?” she asked. Sothis would be laughing at her if she was here now. She looked to Hubert who appeared to have stepped away from his classmates. He looked more pale than usual. Next to him stood Edelgard along with… who?

“Stop right there!” Edelgard shouted. The students and Rhea turned their heads toward the back. 

A man with brown hair threatened to kill anyone that moved. Bernadetta shrieked. Caspar moved her behind him. Linhardt took his place next to Rhea while Dorthea and Petra stood their ground next to Ferdinand. 

“The imperial Army will now take possession of everything in the holy tomb!” the brown-haired man shouted at them. 

“Why would the Imperial army be here?” Dorthea asked and gasped. “Hubie, Edie, not you too!” 

Edelgard shifted her stance to one in power. “I am the Flame Emperor.”

Byleth rose from the throne and walked forward way to stand in front of her students. She was shocked, and the amount of betrayal she felt was immeasurable. 

“I guess that’s the end of play-at-school… Your Majesty” Hubert said standing next to Edelgard. Byleth frowned. She extended her arm protecting her students and glared at Hubert who refused to make eye contact with her. 

Archbishop Rhea was furious. “Professor, destroy these villainous traitors who dare dishonor our creator!”

“I trusted you! Both of you!” Byleth shouted at Edelgard and Hubert as they turned their backs to steal the crest stones from the tombs. 

Byleth’s voice cracked into a plea. “Why?”

Edelgard turned around. “I’m sorry my teacher, but this is the path I must follow. I have no intention of fighting you my friends. Please stay back.” She paused. “On my order, if anyone attempts to stop us in collecting the crest stones… kill them.”

The students looked to Byleth for their orders. Byleth took a deep breath and composed herself. “So be it.” She unlatched the Sword of the Creator from her belt and grasped it firmly in her hands.

Her students quickly equipped themselves for battle. As the Imperial troops began to gather crest stones, the Black Eagles were not far behind to incapacitate the soldiers. Edelgard stood atop the other end of the tomb near the entrance. Byleth quickly cut down any guards that stood in her way and even slashed through the brown-haired man who retreated behind Edelgard to the exit. 

With one hand, Byleth held the sword of the creator low, its sharp edge scratching the floor as she slowly approached Edelgard. Edelgard adorned her Flame Emperor armor. She looked at Byleth with sorrowful lavender eyes. Byleth imagined Hubert was upstairs waiting for crest stones that would never come. He would also be cowardly waiting for His Majesty that also would not be arriving.

“Professor, I will make no excuses. Thank you… for all that you did for me.” Edelgard said and raised her axe. 

Byleth clenched her teeth and held back her tears. Her students were the only family she had left. She would have gladly given her life to protect Edelgard at one point. Byleth sucked in her breath and swung her Sword of the Creator at Edelgard. It landed a critical hit and knocked down her former student.

Edelgard kneeled and spat out blood. “It seems you have won.” 

The other students quickly caught up and Hubert descended the stairs to rush to Edelgard’s aid. He wrapped his arm underneath her armpit and grabbed her upper back, helping her stand up all the while avoiding eye contact with the visibly upset Byleth.

Byleth commanded the rest of the Black Eagles to head up the spiral staircase. She did not want them to witness what was about to happen. Her students rushed upstairs leaving only Rhea, Byleth, Hubert, and Edelgard. 

Rhea had now arrived and stood behind Byleth. “To think that the descendant of House Hresvelg would betray the holy church.”

Edelgard wiped the blood from her mouth, holding onto Hubert like a crutch.

“I always knew it would come to this.” Edelgard spat. Hubert steadily held her to keep her from falling over.

Rhea placed her hand on Byleth’s shoulder. “Professor, Kill Edelgard and Hubert at once and end this rebellion before it begins.”

Byleth took a step forward. She looked to Edelgard who seemed ready to topple over at any moment if not for Hubert holding her up. She raised the Sword of the Creator in her hands, prepared to strike. 

And then Byleth’s eyes finally met Hubert’s. 

He held a pained expression. His yellow eyes pleaded with her and a second passed between them that stopped time and felt like an eternity. Hubert turned his head away and braced himself for death.  
Byleth felt as though all her inner turmoil was splitting her in two. But there was only one choice she could make. 

Byleth lowered her weapon. She could not kill her students. She walked towards Edelgard and Hubert and swung the Sword of the Creator around, pointing the sharp end towards Rhea.

The look on the Archbishop’s face was priceless. To say that she was angry would downplay her expression. Rhea was livid with an even deeper sense of betrayal that that of when Edelgard had stood against her.

“How DARE you!” she scowled at Byleth. 

Edelgard raised her head to Byleth. “My teacher… I thank you.” She said.

Hubert looked to Byleth and weakly smiled at her, still making sure Edelgard did not tip over. “Professor. Words cannot properly express my gratitude.”

Lady Rhea raised her head high, “So this is the choice you have made. You’re just another failure, nay a disgrace. I will not allow one who would lend our enemies strength to wield the power of the Goddess Sothis!”

Rhea took a step towards Byleth and began to glow bright white. Hubert let go of Edelgard and stood in front of Byleth arms extended in preparation for an attack. 

“I have passed judgement and now I shall rip your chest open and take back your heart myself!” Rhea shouted. 

Her body convulsed gruesomely, and she began to transform into a giant white beast with wings and fangs sharp as knives; the Immaculate One. She roared a mighty roar.

Hubert grabbed Byleth and Edelgard’s shoulders. “There’s no time to waste. Your Majesty. Professor. We must escape while we still can. Hang on!” Hubert forced dark magic through their bodies and warped the three of them out of the holy tomb and back at the entrance where the rest of the Black Eagles were waiting.

Byleth stumbled on the pavement. “No time to explain, run!” she shouted. 

Flayn stayed behind at the entrance. Byleth and Hubert helped carry Edelgard and ran as fast as they could to the edge of the monastery. They ran for a what felt like hours until they finally reached an Imperial camp stationed outside the Monastery. 

Linhardt, along with other healing mages, immediately tended to Edelgard’s wounds that Byleth had inflicted. Thankfully, they were not fatal and with the spells, she was able to recover within an hour. Hubert never left Edelgard’s side. Byleth tended to her student’s wounds with what little healing magic she knew. No one had been severely injured and Byleth silently thanked Sothis that she did not have to go back in time to fix them.

Edelgard exited the medical tent along with Lindhardt who gave Byleth a thumbs up. Hubert almost seemed to be smiling at Byleth. The black Eagle students gathered around.

Edelgard coughed once making sure she had fully recovered. “We somehow managed to escape. Before we go any further, I want you to ask yourselves if you are certain that you wish to join us. The Professor has already made her decision and as expected” 

Caspar was the first to speak. “I will go wherever the Professor goes.”

“My grandfather was the leader of Brigid and I hope for us to be allies so I will be staying.” Petra announced. 

Bernadetta shook. “I don’t know! Did I make the right choice? My family is part of the empire, and the professor is here…”

Caspar pat her on the shoulder. “I’m sure you did Bernie. Although some houses did choose to go against the Imperial princess.”

Ferdinand looked at Caspar. “I can only assume you’re referring to my family.” Byleth recalled the uncomfortable conversation she had with Ferdinand upon returning from Edelgard’s crowning. “I am the only one left qualified to guide you at this point.” He said referring to Edelgard.

Linhardt kicked a stone. “I’m only here because I know it would be troublesome to stand against you.”

Dorthea smiled. “I’m not just here for you Edie, I’m here to follow our dear professor. Of course, Hubie may not even want me here as I have no territory to offer.” she twirled her hair with a finger.

“The greater our numbers the better.” Hubert replied to her.

Edelgard stepped forward. “Following me is like pointing a sword at the goddess herself.” She looked to Byleth and smiled fondly remembering her bravery. “One misstep and we fall to our ruin. The archbishop is a cruel beast who has a legion of blind followers. They mercilessly annihilate anyone who defies them. The church of Seiros has great influence and power with their control over the Kingdom and Alliance nearly absolute”

Edelgard raised her first. “We are the only ones who can stop this indomitable enemy that has plagued our world for ages. We must fight for humanity, nay for all of Fodlan! If you dare walk this path with me, take your first step. It’s now or never!”

Without hesitation, all Black Eagle students stepped forward proudly. Edelgard wiped a tear from her eye.

“Thank you, my friends. We are the true face of the Empire, and we will triumph!”

\--

The next few days, the Imperial camp was bustling. Byleth oversaw the Imperials efforts in making sure the army had enough resources. Since she was more familiar with the woods, she was rarely at the campsite. Edelgard, followed by Hubert, had finally found a Byleth in the kitchens delivering food and locked the door. 

Byleth turned around and bowed. “Your Majesty. Hubert.” 

“Please don’t do that Professor. You’ve been so busy. I appreciate all the hard work you have done. I… do not think we could’ve done this without you. There will be casualties. The flames of war will rage across all corners of the realm and I am the one who is giving the order.

Byleth picked up a basket of bread loves. “This is the path you chose, isn’t it?” she asked and carried the loaves to the food storage unit. 

“Yes.” Edelgard answered. “There is no turning back. We must break the bonds that have held Foldan hostage. We must go to war. It’s the only way.”

Hubert guarded the door and watched Edelgard follow Byleth to the pantry as she was putting away supplies. 

“Tell me the truth, my teacher. Are you happy with your decision to stay by my side? You can still walk away from this.” She asked.

Byleth set down her loaves of bread and glanced curiously toward Hubert, then to Edelgard. In truth, she was not sure it was the right decision either, but she had already pointed her sword towards the Archbishop. As long as her students were safe, that’s all that mattered. 

“I chose this path too.” Byleth answered. Edelgard smiled so genuinely at her that Byleth blushed.

Hubert approached the two ladies. “Well now that the air is cleared, the preparations for your manifesto are almost complete Your Majesty. This time tomorrow, all of Fodlan will know your declaration of war and we will expose the dark side of the Church of Seiros along with the foul practices of the nobles alike.”

“Some nobles have chosen not to side with us.” Edelgard explained.

“We have already purged some of the Imperial nobles who are morally rotten… my father among them. How unfortunate.” Hubert finished. Byleth frowned. 

“In a day or so we will invade and conquer Garreg Mach.” Edelgard said.

Hubert faced Byleth. “You will lead a squad of soldiers that will be able to move freely about the battlefield. As much as I object to Her Majesty fighting the front lines, she has already chosen to stay with you and anywhere Her Majesty goes, I will follow.” Hubert bowed. “Our lives are in your hands.”

Together, the three decided on calling themselves the Black Eagle Strike Force. Byleth would be the Lead Commander. She hoped that she could live up to Edelgard’s expectations. 

\--

Byleth wandered the campgrounds. It was the day before battle, and she had barely spoken a word to her students. She learned that many of their families were torn apart and the ones who went against Edelgard were stripped of their titles and called traitors. Byleth gave each of them a flower that she had found in the woods while gathering supplies to cheer them up.

In her pocket weighed a heavy reminder that she had not spoken to Hubert alone since before Edelgard was crowned the Emperor. Byleth sat on a barrel and flipped through the pages of the Hresvelg Treatise. She saw him across the campground barking out orders to soldiers in preparation for the upcoming battle. Byleth stood up from the barrel and mustered her courage. She was finally going to talk to Hubert. However, when she tried to approach him, she was stopped short by Edelgard who needed assistance with the arming the troops.

She would never get the chance. 

\--

The next day, the Black Eagle Strike Force arrived at the gates of the Garreg Mach Monastary wielding the banner of the Black Eagles, the new symbol of the Imperial Army. The sky was a musky red hue as the sun was setting low. The wind blew a cool breeze that whirled through Byleth’s mint locks. Byleth stood at the front of the gates wearing her mercenary uniform and holding the sword of the creator. She vowed she would not let her students fall to their demise. 

Byleth knew her colleagues would be on the field including Flayn. She could not bear the thought of potentially having to kill a student. Byleth set her team into formation. She teamed Edelgard up with Bernadetta and Caspar and instructed them to take care of Gilbert on the left flank. She sent Hubert, Dorthea and Ferdinand to the right. In the center, she took Petra and Linhardt who would have a better area to heal everyone. Byleth knew that she had to take down Seteth who she deemed the most threatening.

At her command, the Black Eagle strike force split apart and moved to their designated areas. They were to eliminate their target and meet at the drawbridge. 

Byleth made her way towards Seteth on foot, tearing down church soldiers along the way. Meanwhile, Petra zigzagged on her wyvern to eliminate any enemies she missed. Linhardt stayed close to Byleth for protection and channeled his healing magic to his comrades when he sensed they were in danger. 

Byleth was soon face to face with Seteth. His wyvern was extremely larger than Petra’s. It roared at her and Byleth was sure it could swallow her whole. 

“Surrender now Professor and I will spare your life.” He said atop the wyvern.

Byleth whipped out the grapplehook-like sword. “That’s not what the Archbishop said to me last week.”

She grappled her sword around Seteth and yanked him off his Wyvern. He slammed him into the drawbridge behind and plummeted into the water. He gasped for air, “I’m sorry Flayn! Please withdraw if you must.” He floated down the river.

Petra landed next to Byleth. “Shall I chase him?” 

Byleth shook her head. “Wait here for the others.”

Gradually the Black Eagle Strike force came together at the drawbridge including a surprise guest, the Death Knight that Byleth nearly murdered on sight. 

“It’s over Rhea.” Byleth called out. 

She heard shouting from the archbishop who lowered the drawbridge revealing two giant golems like the ones that slept in the Holy Tomb. Byleth noticed Catherine to the left and Cyril to the right. The group stayed together this time. Bernadetta shot down Cyril from his Wyvern, an arrow piercing his shoulder, and Edelgard struck down the mighty Catherine. There was only Rhea left.

Archbishop Rhea held her ground with a sword and shield. She shook in anger knowing that her commanders were incapacitated. 

“I will not allow Garraeg Mach… or my mother to fall!” she shouted and once more, began to transform into the Immaculate One. Byleth looked up at the beast with her sword at the ready. The castle began to shake as Rhea charged up a beam of light from her beastly mouth. 

Edelgard shielded her face as the dust began to fly from the crumbling castle. 

Her students sprinted back to the drawbridge to retreat. Hubert raced towards Byleth instead and shouted, “Professor! Take cover!” 

Byleth turned her head as Hubert came rushing towards in her direction. She looked up, and the last thing she saw was a thick chunk of the castle wall hurdling towards her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Story: In my playthrough I found Hubert’s lost item the same chapter that he disappears. The saddest part was that I was doing the church route and I knew that I would have to hold on to his book the entire playthrough of Silver Snow. Although, that led to the inspiration for this wonderful story.


	5. The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years has passed since the battle of Garreg Mach. Byleth remember’s she still has Hubert’s book and intends to return it to him with mixed emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last 3 chapters! "We're in the endgame now."

Her entire world had gone dark. Byleth was floating in an endless abyss like the one Solon had thrown her into. Only this time it was different. She felt calm. Byleth could only assume that she was in the afterlife as the last thing she remembered was a chunk of castle wall hurling towards her. No one could have survived that. She wondered where her father was if she had truly died. She couldn't feel her body and although her mind was active and awake, she wanted to rest more. A small familiar voice began to call to her, breaking the silence of her thoughts. 

“How long do you intend to sleep? You must open your eyes now and find the strength to stand up again.” The voice urged. 

“Five more minutes.” Byleth muttered in the darkness. This angered the voice who she recognized as Sothis began to growl. 

“How dare you! Get up right now! We have work that needs to be done!” Sothis shouted at her.

As if by some higher power from above, Byleth rose from the ground and opened her eyes. She was covered in weeds and mud and her mercenary uniform was torn in various spots. She pulled her hair forward with her hand. It was longer and dusted brown but had still retained the same mint color underneath. A passerby saw her stand up and ran to her to aid.

“What in the world? Who are you? I could’ve sworn these fields were abandoned.” He shrugged his shoulders.

Byleth looked at her surroundings. It appeared to be a village, but it was covered in ash. Many of the burned down buildings appeared to be in the process of being rebuilt. There were a handful of civilians walking the streets with food supplies, but there wasn’t much movement other than that. 

“Where am I?” she asked him. 

“We’re in a small village a little bit south of Garreg Mach. This place has been long abandoned.” He said. Byleth was in shock.

“I mean, there’s some folks still living in this village in the past five years since the Church of Seiros left the place.” He finished.

Byleth almost topped over. “Five Years?!” She coughed out. Why didn’t Sothis wake her earlier?

“Did you hit your head or something? The monastery fell nearly five years ago.” He reiterated. “The Imperial army is there now so I wouldn’t bother.”

Byleth bowed. “Thank you, kind sir. I must take my leave now. My students are waiting for me.” She left the man standing alone confused as ever.

Byleth stumbled through the fields of the abandoned village eyeing the monastery in the distance. Her body felt weak with exhaustion. This was going to be a long walk.

\--

After some time, Byleth was finally at the gates to the monastery. Byleth headed towards the Goddess Tower as it was the highest place. She would be able to get a better view of the situation. Byleth ran a hand along the stone of the spiral staircase. It was all so familiar to her, yet foreign. At the top of the tower, she expected to find a perfect view of Fodlan. Instead she found a familiar face with white hair and lavender eyes.

“Professor? Is it really you?” Edelgard’s eyes began to water. “I searched everywhere without a trace What have you been doing all this time? Where have you been?!”

Byleth looked her straight in the eyes and with the most serious tone, she answered, “I’m pretty sure I was dead.” 

Edelgard laughed. “You can’t be serious.” Then her face sank. “All this time I led everyone as best as I could, but it’s been a difficult path to walk alone even with Hubert and the Black Eagle Strike Force at my side.” 

Edelgard hugged Byleth and tears dropped onto her shoulder. “I’m so happy that you’re safe. Will you continue to stand with me?” 

Byleth pulled Edelgard out of the embrace and held her shoulders. “Of course. Why do you think I came back? I would never leave my students.”

Edelgard began to explain the situation of all that had come to pass in the 5-year timespan. The Imperials were still largely at war. Dimitri was now the King of Faerghus and Claude became the leader of the Alliance. Rhea and the church were under the protection of Dimitri. It was time to eliminate them all. 

Edelgard led Byleth to the advisory room. Had Byleth’s heart been beating, it would have stopped. 

“Well now, that’s a familiar face. I am glad to see you alive and well, Professor.” Hubert said.

Byleth’s eyes began to water. Her students were all grown up. They all ran to her and embraced in a group hug. Byleth could not stop her tears from coming down. 

She wiped her eyes and smiled at her students. Once the reunion was over, Edelgard explained that there was not a moment to waste. Their target would be the Alliance and they would first need to capture the Great Bridge of Myrddin. They would strike next week.

-

Byleth arrived at the dormitory that was once hers. She reached into her coat pocket to pull out her room key when she felt something hard hit her hand that took up the entire space in her pocket. Byleth pulled out the item and flipped it over. It was the none other than the Hresvelg Treatise. The pages were completely ruined, damaged by years of water damage and other natural forces. Byleth could only assume her body had been swept down the river at one point. 

She recalled how excited she had been upon receiving the borrowed book from Hubert and how she often re-read the pages in hopes to run into him spontaneously to talk about it. She never got the chance to return the book to him and had unintentionally let years go by. 

Byleth unlocked her dormitory with the key that rested between the pages of the soiled book. Thankfully, everything she owned was still intact. She freshened herself up, pulled out a change of clothes, pocketed the book, and headed out the door. 

Byleth’s first stop was towards the cathedral. From the Goddess Tower, she recalled seeing that the church walls had fallen. She wanted to inspect the rubble that had supposedly crushed her from the outer wall.

Byleth arrived at her destination and in the far back of the cathedral near the shattered stained glass windows and rubble stood none other than Hubert von Vestra. His hair was much shorter and jaw more refined. He still wore black, but his coat was elegant with several belts held his form together. His hands were covered by the same white gloves as she remembered. Time had created a more handsome man. However, Byleth should not be too careless around her dark knight. She approached him cautiously, not knowing the kind of man he had grown to be.

“Don’t be afraid.” He said without looking. Byleth walked close enough so she was right next to him.

He looked up at the sun blazing through the shattered glass. “It’s a nice place isn’t it, Professor?” He inhaled the cool air that was blowing through the cathedral’s walls. “Standing here you can almost feel the goddess’ absence.” He looked at Byleth, “Discounting the one that dwells within you of course.”

Byleth relaxed and smiled at him. His pale face suddenly turned a bright shade of pink. Hubert immediately turned his attention back to the broken glass.

“I’m glad that Lady Edelgard has taken command to rule over Fodlan, truly. ‘Those with power must use it wisely’. Look at the church of Seiros not even practicing what they preach.”

“You’re absolutely right. Wait, you read the teachings of Seiros?” Byleth asked curiously.

“Yes. You were always so were always so enveloped in those stories as I recall. I was greatly disappointed in the deceit they told.” He answered. “Those like Seiros with a lifespan well beyond our own should not be preaching about what makes us human.”

He reached out a gloved hand and touched the ends of her mint hair with the tips of his fingers. “I wonder if you will be able to maintain your humanity in the end.” 

Byleth reached for his wrist and pulled it away from her hair but let her hand slip into his. “Of course I will.” She confidently reassured him with a smile. “I’m still the same Professor. The only thing that has changed is my age.”

Hubert looked down at their hands. It reminded him of their encounter at the Goddess Tower so long ago. Byleth realized her action. She had not seen him in 5 years. Now was not the time to be enamored with him. She quickly tried to pull away, but Hubert grabbed hold of her other hand and held them both in his. 

“You make it sound so easy that I find myself trusting you with my life. Five years ago, I would not have said the same. I was foolish; too ignorant to recognize my own feelings. I’ve had a lot of time to think and there is something you must know.” He rubbed his thumbs along her knuckles. 

“H-Hubert?” Byleth questioned. She could feel rising heat in her cheeks, turning them bright pink. Her palms were beginning to sweat. He had not seen her in five years, yet his words were sweet like honey in tea. She had never been more nervous for what he was about to say next. 

However, she detected sadness in his tone of voice. 

Hubert took a deep breath and looked Byleth deeply into her emerald eyes. “I have already dedicated my life to Lady Edelgard, but, if I had two lives to give…” a blush crept over his face. “I might have devoted one of them to you. We could be a couplet of birds, flying alongside the sovereign of Black Eagles.” 

Byleth’s eyes widened, her face reddening more than before. Was that… a love confession? No, that is impossible. He was Hubert, Edelgard’s right hand man… and yet he had been all she could think about before a building collapsed on her. It may have been years for him, but it felt like just that they attacked the monastery. 

She suddenly remembered something important. She removed her hands from his and dug out the ruined book from her coat pocket. 

“I… meant to give this back to you.” she said handing him the water damaged remains of the Hresvelg Treatise.

“You said it was your favorite book, so I held onto it. I tried to give it back to you, but I never saw you again and then war broke out and I guess my body floated down a river and- “

Hubert grabbed Byleth’s face with both hands and pressed his lips into hers, silencing her words with a kiss. It took her by surprise, but Byleth closed her eyes and accepted it. The kiss was electrifying; exciting yet scary all at the same time. What was this emotion that threatened to take hold of her entire being?

After a few seconds they parted lips. Their faces were both crimson from what had just transpired. They let a moment of silence hang between them, tension unlike any other building.

“I won’t tell Edelgard if you won’t” Byleth whispered. Hubert captured her lips once more.

\--

Byleth sat alone on a steel chair in the gardens that were hidden by tall bushes. It was the area that she normally hosted teatime with her students, and no one ever disturbed her. The Black Eagle Strike Force was set to leave tomorrow to attack the Bridge of Myrddin. Byleth sipped a Cinnamon blend of tea and continued reading a registry of Alliance Nobles. It was outdated by at least 25 years, but the house names remained the same. She wanted to familiarize herself with the enemy before battle. Byleth wrote updated notes into the book with her quill. Being a professor, she had interacted with all the Golden Deer students at one point. They seemed like a dysfunctional family much like her Black Eagles. However, five years can change someone as she had quickly learned. 

Byleth tapped her lower lip with her index finger and blushed. It had been a nearly a week since the incident occurred and Byleth had purposely been avoiding Hubert. She did not regret the kiss, in fact, she quite enjoyed it, but she knew she had crossed a dangerous line with one of her students. Although, Byleth was not even sure that he was still her student now that they were at war. Perhaps under different circumstances they could have pursued whatever it was that couples do.

However, the biggest obstacle stopping Byleth from moving forward with him was Edelgard. With Edelgard being a close companion to both, Byleth feared their Imperial Leader would become suspicious if she and Hubert started meeting to pursue a secret relationship and possibly have her head for it. So, she decided instead on skipping the awkward encounters all together by staying as far away from Hubert as possible.

“House Gloucester.” She read aloud. “I think that Lorenz boy was from there.” She scribbled his name into the registry.

“Ah, so this is where you’ve been avoiding me.” A booming voice said behind her.

Byleth jumped in her chair and squeaked and accidently scratched a long black line across the registry’s page with her ink quill. She did not have to turn around to know who it was.  
Hubert sat down in the seat in front of her pouring himself a cup of the tea that she had prepared. Byleth did not make eye contact with him and instead tried to rub out the ink stain with the side of her fist with no luck. 

He swirled around the tea and took a sip. He gripped the teacup handle tightly and sighed heavily.

“I… came to apologize for my actions last week. It was quite inappropriate of me to rush into such things. I had thought you were deceased all this time and seeing you again brought back such passionate emotions. Although, I had no intention of offending you in any way.” He frowned into his drink.

Byleth looked up from her book, and asked “What are we?” 

“What do you mean by that, Professor?” he questioned.

“We are at war.” She explained. “You are Edelgard’s right hand man and I am her leading general. I am your professor and you are my student. You say you belong to Her Majesty and yet….” Byleth stopped and shook her head. She was getting carried away. 

“I’m not asking you to choose me over her. But I think it would be best to wait until the war is over and you have a clearer head.” Byleth choked out. She could see Hubert crumble in front of her. She wondered if Sothis would be laughing at them right now. This was not at all how she imagined their conversation to go. 

“No, you’re absolutely right. It was foolish of me to not consider the consequences.” He said. “Besides, what would Lady Edelgard say if she saw us even right now.”

Byleth laughed. “She would be shocked that you were drinking something other than coffee.”

Her laugh caused Hubert to smile. “If you recall, you served me this exact blend the first time we had our little teatime together. In fact, it is the only tea I will stand to drink.”

Byleth blushed and pulled the book up to her face. 

Hubert stood up and bowed. “I must take my leave now. I’m sure Lady Edelgard is looking for me.”

Byleth raised the cup of tea to her lips and waived. “I promise to not avoid you anymore.” 

\--

The troops arrived early morning to Myrddin and waited on the outskirts. Byleth was busy at the campground making sure her students were all well-equipped. Hubert approached her, bowing politely, and asked to borrow her for a moment. Byleth looked around to see Edelgard was busy buckling up her war uniform and followed Hubert into the forest.

They were alone in the woods, just a short walk away from the campground.

“I have something serious I need to bring to your attention.” He said. “If you recall, Lord Arundel is currently cooperating with Her Majesty, however he maintains his own army and it seems his plans differ from our own. You see… those responsible for your fathers murder both served Lord Arundel.”

Byleth was shocked. She clenched her fists. The wound of her father’s passing was still fresh in her mind. 

“I know it must be foul considering cooperating with their kind. However, their power is essential for us at present.” He continued.

“Does Edelgard know?” Byleth asked gritting her teeth. 

“Yes, and she too was against it at first. However, our true enemy is the Church of Seiros.” Hubert paused, “Do you trust me?” 

Byleth closed her eyes, exhaled relaxed her hands. “I do. I suppose it is a necessary evil.”

“I will do all that I can to ensure both your suffering is not in vain, and I implore you to fight as best as you can for Edelgard.” His voice shook as he bowed. “From the bottom of my heart, I beg this of you.”

Byleth nodded her head. “You have my word. I would go to the ends of this realm for both of you.” 

Hubert thanked her and they walked back to the camp together smiling at each other. Edelgard was waiting for them with a puzzled look on her face.

“There you are! The bridge awaits.” She swished her axe in the air. 

-

Taking the Bridge of Myrddin was emotionally taxing on Byleth. She was used to cutting down soldiers when she was a Mercenary and even from her missions as a professor. The five years that she had been gone, her skills had not dulled, and her sword remained sharp. Her aim was true. However, Byleth quickly discovered that the path that Edelgard had chosen was paved with horrific bloodshed. Byleth found she could not kill her former students, even if they were part of the Alliance, the enemy. 

Byleth was approached by Leonie that sat on a brown stallion amid the battlefield. Her father had spoken so much about Leonie as she was his fiery red headed apprentice. The look she gave Byleth was that of absolute disgust and betrayal.

“Captain Jeralt would have been so disappointed with you as his daughter.” She spat.

Her words were like poison. Byleth lowered her weapon and tried to reason with Leonie, hoping that her former student would surrender. Leonie was not having it. Byleth saw a shadow looming above. 

Time was up. 

“I am… truly sorry.” Byleth said. She bit her lip and turned around to walk away.

“Where do you think you’re going you traitor!” Leonie screamed at her. Byleth heard Petra’s Wyvern cry out into the morning skies and she never looked back. 

Bernadetta’s archery skills were unmatched. She had proven to be the better archer, piercing Ignatz’s heart, and ending his life instantly. All that was left on the battlefield was Judith of Daphnel. She tried to retreat but Edelgard cut off her path and tore her axe mercilessly through her armor. 

The battle was over, and the Empire was victorious. Byleth knew that the Imperial army could not have won without her leadership, but her hands shook when they retrieved the lifeless, bloody corpses of Leonie and Ignatz from the battlefield. 

\--

While the Black Eagle Strike Force celebrated a victory dinner at the encampment, Byleth snuck away into the forest and slumped behind a tree, holding her knees to her chest. She gazed up at the starry sky. Bonding with Sothis had opened many emotions she never thought possible and right now she was feeling an aching sorrow, similar to how she felt the day she lost her father. Byleth cut down people in battle all the time, but never had any emotional attachment to them. She thought about the bloody path she had chosen at the Holy Tomb by allowing herself to side with Edelgard and Hubert. Her choice to spare two lives had cost her the expense of many more and it was only the beginning. 

Tears silently rolled down her cheeks. She wondered if things had been different. Could she have spared the lives of Leonie and Ignatz too? Would her father be proud of the decisions she was making or would be disgusted to call her his daughter? A gentle tap on the tree trunk brought her out of thought. 

“Professor, it’s quite unlike you to sneak away from festivities. I thought you said you were going to stop avoiding me.” Hubert joked. 

Byleth remained silent. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. 

“Come now, you’ll catch a cold if you’re out here for too long.” He waved his hand as a matter of fact. 

Byleth sniffled. “I’ll head back in a minute.” 

Hubert sighed. Byleth heard clicking noises echo in the trees. Something heavy enveloped her shoulders, Hubert’s cape. It was warm and smelled like him. He seated himself down onto the grass next to her and sighed. Hubert wrapped his arm around Byleth and pulled her close so that she was leaning against his body. Byleth’s face became flushed and she was thankful it was dark outside. 

“I won’t tell Edelgard if you won’t.” He whispered quoting her. Byleth smiled weakly and rested her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 will go out on June 8th  
> Chapter 7 will go out on June 10th.  
> Also sorry for friend-zoning Hubert. It was necessary for the plot


	6. Humanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard becomes suspicious and thinks Hubert is hiding something from her. The Church of Seiros attacks Garreg Mach.

The attack on the aquatic capital, Derdriu was the most fun Byleth ever had on a mission. Claude lived up to his name as the Master Tactician, but Byleth was a better strategist. She used old-school tactics that she once read about in the Hresvelg Treatise; Hubert’s book that was now damaged beyond repair. The shift in the Black Eagle’s strategy nearly caught Claude off guard. At the capital's walls, Byleth was able to convince Lysethia to surrender since the Alliance was crumbling, and prevented an unnecessary death. Byleth then paved her way through the battlefield and went straight for Claude on his mighty Wyvern. 

“Teach, you should have chosen me instead of Edelgard.” The man in yellow called out to her and armed his bow, Failnaut. “Sorry, but I’ll be taking the win today.”

His Wyvern began to flap its wings and lifted off the ground. Byleth whipped out her Sword of the Creator and latched onto the leg of his beast. Claude tried to shake her grapple hook of a sword off his Wyvern midair but Byleth swung herself onto his saddle and tackled him. Together, they plummeted off the Wyvern and crashed into the vast sea of Derdriu. They swam to the surface and emerged from the water, cold and gasping for air. 

“Alright I yield! Live or die, the Alliance will become part of the Empire, but wouldn’t it be better to just let me go and have me in your debt?” He asked Edelgard who was standing on the edge of the pier. 

“That’s up to the Professor.” Edelgard called out.

Byleth spit out sea water. “I could never hurt you.” 

Claude smiled at her. “Thank you, Professor. And to you Edelgard.” The two swam to shore. Hubert helped pull Byleth out of the water while Edelgard hauled up Claude. 

Claude was dripping. “The Alliance has collapsed, there’s nothing I could do to turn things around at this point.” 

The pink haired Hilda ran towards him and hugged her former house leader. “I thought you died!” she cried out. Claude held her tightly in his arms and laughed.

Claude announced that he was leaving Fodlan and asked that his former classmates be spared. Byleth and Edelgard looked at each other remembering Leonie and Ignatz and agreed. Claude and Hilda walked away defeated but unharmed. 

The Black Eagle Strike squad cheered. The Alliance would now join forces with the Imperials and the next step was to take down the Kingdom territories. 

“With the church on their side, the Kingdom will prove to be a formidable enemy. But for now, let us enjoy our triumphant return to the monastery.” Edelgard cheered.

“Let’s get to it!” Caspar said raising his fist.

“I’m so happy the end of the fighting is near.” Dorthea folded her hands in front of her.

“They are worthy enemies. I will crush them into very small pieces!” Petra said excitedly.

“I suppose it would get the job done.” Linhardt laughed. “We can’t lose with the Professor on our side.”

Bernadetta fidgeted, “Oh no, Lady Rhea is so scary.”

“Archbishop or the Immaculate One, we cannot be stopped!” Ferdinand shouted. “We are certainly moving forward.”

Hubert laughed wickedly, “No one can stop us from pushing forward. No one.”

\--

The return to the Monastery was quick. Hubert, Edelgard, and Byleth met in the Knights Hall during the day. According to Hubert, the Kingdom was not completely united as they imagined. If they defeated King Dimitri, then the other houses would fall. 

Edelgard had mentioned a lot of house names during her speech about the Kingdom, and Byleth was sure to get an early head start in the morning. She awoke long before the sun rose and snuck away to the library while the moon was still out. After she had made a dozen or so notes in the Alliance registry, Byleth had been prohibited by the librarian from picking up any other registries. Byleth opened the library doors and locked it tightly, smirking at her work. The librarian would not catch her now.

A white gloved hand slammed on the door and Byleth shrieked. 

“Professor, what in Fodlan’s name are you doing here?” Hubert asked trapping her against the door with both hands on either side of her head. He was wearing the same clothes from yesterday and had darker than normal bags under his eyes. 

“Let’s just say I’m prohibited from certain sections.” She replied and ducked underneath his arms. Byleth made her way towards the back of the library and scanned the shelves. “By the way, why are you still here?” she asked.

“You locked the door.” He replied sarcastically. 

Byleth pulled out a dusty book from the shelf and sat down at the nearest table. Hubert combed his hair back with his hand and grunted. “I am doing research for Her Majesty for the next battle. I manage a lot of her internal affairs.” He moved to sit down at the chair next to her.

“You should rest. The sun still hasn’t come up yet.” Byleth said and opened the Registry of Kingdom Nobles. Like the Alliance Registry that Byleth had gotten scolded for marking up, the Kingdom Registry was outdated by 25 years and Byleth’s quill was eager to fill in the blanks. 

Hubert yawned loudly. He laid his head on folded arms hunched over the desk. Byleth smiled and ran her fingers gently through his raven hair. “You’re too hard on yourself.” She said aloud and began taking notes with her quill.

-

A few hours had passed and Byleth did not recall going to sleep but the quill scratch on the page with House Gautier said otherwise. Byleth was resting her head on Hubert’s shoulder while a lone candle flickered ready to extinguish itself. Byleth rubbed her sleepy eyes. She looked Hubert still resting and smiled at how peaceful he was. His pale lips looked so inviting and she recalled their moment in the cathedral. She was still half asleep and could not help but gravitate forward towards his face.

Her eyes shot open to the sound of knocking. Hubert awoke to Byleth’s face a breath away from his. Their foreheads knocked into each other.

“Hubert? Are you in there? I checked your dormitory, but you didn’t answer.” Edelgard knocked on the door louder. “The door is locked.”

Byleth snapped her Kingdom Registry shut and pressed her index finger against her lips. He rubbed his sore forehead utterly confused.

“Edelgard can’t know I’m here.” Byleth warned him and ran to unlock the door. 

Edelgard swung open the library door and Byleth hid in the shadow behind it. 

Edelgard had a hand on her hip. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you. It is already noon. Have you seen the professor? And why is your face red?” 

Hubert wiped his tired face with his gloved hand. “Please forgive me Your Majesty. I should have kept a better record of the time.” 

Edelgard approached him and picked up a white feathered quill from the desk. “Isn’t this the professor’s quill? Was she here earlier? I heard rumors that the librarian was upset because she was marking up literature.”

Byleth was internally screaming. She could be brave and confess to Edelgard that they both spent the night together in the library, or she could make a run for it. Byleth chose the latter. She rolled around the door and sprinted to the staircase.

Edelgard sat down on top of the table with her legs crossed. She twirled the quill in her fingers. “Hubert. I can’t shake the feeling that you’re keeping more secrets from me.”

“I have told you before. There are secrets that even I am unwilling to share.” He said to her sternly. 

“Yes, I remember.” Edelgard remarked. “However, I am the emperor now. If the Minister of the Imperial Household does not obey his orders, I have the right to execute him.”

Hubert stood up from his chair quickly composing himself. He looked Edelgard in the eyes. “I fear you have misunderstood me, Your Majesty. Such titles are of little significance to me.” He held a hand over his heart. “I serve you purely out of personal devotion. My loyalty has been to you alone.”

Edelgard looked up at him. “I see, then you are unwilling to obey my orders as emperor?”

“Correct.” He replied boldly. “If you prefer to treat me this formally, then charge me with a crime. I will gladly offer up my neck to the executioner.”

Edelgard sighed, “You know I would never do such a thing.”

“In that case, Lady Edelgard, I ask you to turn a blind eye to my secrets. You should instead focus on the path ahead of you that I have carefully prepared.” He said.

Edelgard continued to twirl the quill between her fingers. “As emperor, I am obliged to accept the answer, but as your friend, it irritates me to no end. I am the one you serve, but you refuse to let me in.”

Edelgard stood up and took his hands in hers, still holding the quill. “I trust you, Hubert, and that is why I want to know everything. Your secret hopes and burdens, all of it. If I am truly the center of your world, then I wish you would trust me as well as I trust you.” 

Hubert looked down at his hands in hers and remained silent. His heart did not beat the same way it did around Byleth. His cheeks no longer burned every time he saw Lady Edelgard. Perhaps she deserved to know.

“Very well.” He sighed. “You have me beaten. I will tell you as much as I am able to. From the assassins I’ve eliminated, to the gold I’ve spent on bribes… to the identity of the one I love.”

Edelgard dropped his hands and gasped. “Wait a moment, are you saying… you have romantic feelings for someone?” 

Hubert turned his head away and felt his face began to redden. “That is the one secret I had particularly hoped to keep from you.”

Edelgard was shocked clenching her fist around the quill. “You can’t possibly keep something so fascinating from me! Who is it?”

Hubert gently lifted her hand and opened her closed fist. He plucked out the quill from her grasp and looked at the feather fondly. 

Edelgard’s jaw dropped. “Byleth?!” 

“I am afraid so.” He confessed. His face darkened even redder than before as he realized what he had just told the woman he had devoted his entire existence to.

“I knew it! Somehow I just knew.” Edelgard giggled. “Have you told her? You need to tell her.”

Hubert turned away remembering how Byleth suggested they be professional until the war was over. However, each day was becoming increasingly more difficult to do so.

“In due time.” He promised himself. 

\--

Byleth had to borrow an extra quill from Linhardt after hers mysteriously disappeared from the library when she had gone back to retrieve it. In the upcoming weeks before the next battle, Byleth began educating her students on the Kingdom nobles. For the most part, her students were already familiar so Byleth had to steal books on Geography from the library and began to educate on the importance of knowing your surroundings. 

When she wasn’t busy in war meetings, Hubert and Edelgard had dragged her along for private meetings. Edelgard would nudge Hubert with her elbow and he would offer her tea. Byleth would politely decline and continue with the meeting. Those two were acting stranger than normal around her. They must be excited to take down the Kingdom.

After the war meeting, Byleth decided to have lunch in the dining hall with Edelgard and Hubert. The three had been spending a lot more time together since war broke out. Byleth did not mind the company although they would get awkward stares from soldiers and other monastery staff. They ate a peach sorbet in silence.

Hubert began to chuckle to himself. “You know, when the three of us sit together like this…”

Edelgard cut him off. “Say no more. We look like we’re plotting something wicked, don’t we?” She pointed her spoon to Hubert. “You realize you’re mostly to blame for that. If you stopped wearing so much black, maybe people would actually approach us.”

Byleth laughed. She treasured the time she spent with them.

“My teacher, have you thought about finding romance here at the Monastery?” Edelgard asked curiously. Hubert choked on his drink.

Byleth quickly glanced to Hubert and blushed. “We are at war your Majesty I can’t be thinking about that right now.” 

“Yes, but what about after the war. There’s got to be someone-” 

Edelgard was cut off by an Imperial soldier who was panting from trying to find her. He bowed. “Raid from the north! It’s the Knights of Seiros!”

Byleth exhaled a breath she didn’t know she was holding. The soldier bowed and left.

Edelgard dabbed her lips with a napkin, “We’ll continue another time. It would have been best to detect their troops sooner, but that can’t be helped now.” 

The three stood up from their chair. “Professor, we must hurry and intercept them. I’ll leave the preparations to you.” Byleth nodded her head.

“This battle will be rather cumbersome.” Hubert began. “There are undoubtedly numerous secret passages and magic traps in Garreg Mach. I expect they’ll attack from a location we cannot anticipate.”

Edelgard agreed. “I must head out first to give my orders.” Edelgard headed out and Byleth grabbed Hubert by his coat sleeve.

“I hadn’t prepared on them attacking Garreg Mach. Can I count on you to set up a plan of defense? I need to prepare the troops.” Byleth asked of him.

Hubert bowed. “You have my word.”

\--

Byleth quickly gathered the Black Eagle strike force and prepared for battle. Hubert did not let her down and presented plans that would account for ambushes and unknown traps. Byleth shared it with the team and commanded them to take formation. The battle began at sunset. The sky was blood red, a bad omen for what was to come. 

The Black Eagles quickly moved around the battlefield striking down the church army. Byleth knew that Seteth was leading the attack and had brought Flayn with him. Eliminating them would be the only way to secure a victory. 

She heard Hubert call out, “The enemy is transporting large quantities of flammable material into the woods. Be wary of a fire attack.”

As Hubert had predicted, the enemies ambushed them in the woods. However, the Black Eagle Strike Force was well prepared.

Byleth and Edelgard had taken a short cut avoiding most of the army and approached Seteth. He was sitting on a wyvern larger than the one Claude had and it had been well fed in the past few years.

“It saddens me to face you in battle, Professor.” He began. “I promise you that if Flayn and I survive, we will withdraw and leave you both as you please.” 

Byleth lowered her weapon. “I have spared your life once. I shall do so again.”

A loud booming noise echoed and the city behind her was engulfed in flames. Byleth looked to Edelgard with wide eyes and took off running into the battlefield. Seteth flew off on his wyvern to search for Flayn. 

Byleth covered her mouth with her hand for protection. She saw Petra’s wyvern above land near Edelgard carrying an unconscious Bernadetta. Byleth shouted, “Caspar! Ferdinand! Dorthea! Linhardt! Hubert!” she knew that Linhardt and Hubert had teleportation magic. Ferdinand on his horse would be able to quickly flee. Byleth continued running deeper into the burning woods calling their names. She began inhaling smoke and leaned her hand against a burning tree. She had no idea where she was at. 

“Caspar!” she coughed. “Ferdinand”. A black figure came running towards her holding his face with a blackened glove. 

“Somehow I knew you would be here.” Hubert coughed and picked up Byleth by the waist, slinging her over his shoulder.

“What are you doing?! I have to save the others!” she cried out punching his back with her small fists. 

“You are the most important one to Lady Edelgard right now.” He breathed.

“Put me down!” she fought. “I need to save the other students. They need me!”

“I need you!” Hubert shouted at her. “They’ll be fine and if they’re not, I shall head back into the woods to fetch them.”

Byleth stopped struggling and coughed out smoke.

Using dark magic, Hubert warped them out of the woods and towards the end of the battlefield where the encounter with Seteth had just happened. He set Byleth feet on the ground but kept a hand on her waist so she could stand. Byleth saw Linhardt who was performing chest compressions on a blackened Caspar. Dorthea was dismounting the back of Ferdinand’s horse and they were both covered in ash. 

Byleth panted. Two of her students were incapacitated for the moment. While she was glad that they were safe, she felt rage unlike any other bubble up inside her. It was reckless for her to not have trusted that her students would make it out alive, but she blamed herself for not preventing the incident in the first place. Her team wasn’t nearly as prepared for the battle as she thought. It was a dirty surprise attack by the church, and she knew exactly who did it.

“We’ve captured Alois” an Imperial soldier said to them. 

Byleth continued coughing out smoke and clutched Hubert’s chest for support. The soldier brought Alois to his knees in front of Edelgard. His hands were bound behind his back and his face bruised from being captured.

“You will never be the ruler of Fodlan.” He spat at her feet. “And you.” He looked to Byleth. “Your father would be ashamed of what you’ve become.”

Byleth’s hand shook with rage as she gripped the belt on Hubert’s upper chest tighter. Hubert grit his teeth. With one hand, he covered Byleth’s eyes. The hand other let go of her waist and set Alois on fire.

\--

Byleth was beginning to grow weary of war. Her personality resumed to its’ cold and calculating state as she trained her students rigorously. She had greatly underestimated her enemy in the last battle, and they had not been fully prepared for the surprise attack despite Hubert’s last-minute scheming. She would not make the same mistake again. The next location of battle was the Silver Maiden, a fortress that had never fallen in battle before. She required all her students to pass Master certification levels having lessons outside of class to crack down on their weaknesses. It was a painstakingly long month of training that left the Black Eagle Strike Force exhausted. 

Edelgard had sent a small squadron of troops to Fhirdiad to distract the Kingdom from the real battle at Arianrhod. Byleth knew she would encounter more familiar faces. She braced herself for war.  
The Black Eagle Strike Squad tore through the Silver Maiden’s defenses from all points of entry. Bernadetta shot down Ingrid from her Pegasus and Caspar cut down Felix with his axe. Byleth ended Rodrigue’s life without batting an eye lash. Her heart had closed to her former students and tears would not be shed if her team were to be victorious in battle. The Black Eagles were an unstoppable force of nature, tearing through anyone who stood in their paths. 

Byleth’s emerald eyes were void of all emotion when she approached their commander Cornelia. Byleth struck her down in one shot bringing her to her knees. As Cornelia begged for her life, Byleth mercilessly pierced her sword through the enemy’s heart. With blood on her hands, Byleth sheathed her sword. Her clothes were stained red from battle. She had truly become the Ashen Demon. 

\--

The return to the Monastery was swift. The Black Eagles arrived in the Outer City walls and waiting for them outside was Edelgard’s Uncle, Lord Arundel. Byleth’s clothing was still caked with the dried blood of Cornelia when she found herself face to face with the man in charge of the group who killed her father. 

Edelgard did not notice Byleth’s knuckles become white from clenching her fists so hard, but Hubert did. He grabbed Byleth’s crimson hand and looked into her bloodlust eyes. “Not now.” He whispered.

“What turn of events has brough you here?” Edelgard asked holding her axe. The rest of the Black Eagle strike force continued their path to the monastery knowing not to interfere in internal affairs. 

“I wanted to see the face of my niece, who so bravely took Arianrhod.” Lord Arundel smiled wickedly. “I have heard that it was magnificent, and you even deceived some of your allies.”

Byleth squeezed Hubert’s hand so tight he winced. “Give me one reason why I shouldn’t strike him where he stands.” She muttered to him. 

Edelgard stood her ground against Lord Arundel. “I did not mislead my allies. I despise leaks of information and there may have been a church spy among our ranks.”

“I see. There are some unfortunate consequences to your actions.” Lord Arundel said. “Cornelia planned to betray them. Was it your intention to kill her? She could have made a perfect ally”

Byleth tugged her hand free from Hubert’s. “It was my full intention to kill her. The blood on my hands belong to Cornelia. She stood against our forces, so I took her down.” Edelgard sucked in her breath at her professor’s boldness.

“Thank you for your concern uncle but we know what we’re doing.” Edelgard said to him.

“I will be praying for you… that the empire will not become another Arianrhod.” He smiled.

Edelgard was taken aback. “Just what do you mean?” 

Lord Arundel laughed and walked away. Byleth clenched her teeth. An imperial guard approached them.

“Your Majesty, we’ve received word that pillars of light have rained from the heavens and disintegrated Arianrhod.” The guard bowed. “Everyone within House Rowe including its leader perished and a third of our forces are unaccounted for.”

“In exchange for striking down Cornelia, he has destroyed Arianrhod. Just like the Valley of Torment” Edelgard bit her lip

Byleth unsheathed the dagger that she always carried at her waist. “Then why the wait? We can take him down right now while he is still within reach.”

“There are still many things that we do not know about those who slither in the dark.” Hubert told Byleth. He carefully lowered her dagger hand. Byleth was beyond reason.

“We need to conceal this from everyone as best as we can.” Edelgard said. “I know the pain you must be feeling, but everything will come to pass in due time. Please my teacher, get some rest. We’ve had a long day”

Edelgard nodded her head to Hubert and ran ahead leaving him alone with Byleth.

Byleth released her hand and the dagger clattered on the floor. She folded her arms and began walking forward. Hubert pocketed her dagger and caught up with her.

“I am probably the last one you want to hear this from.” He began. “You need to snap out of whatever mental state you’re living in. We’re at war.”

“You don’t think I’m aware of that?” she scoffed. “I have witnessed several of my former students perish before my very eyes and that unnecessary bloodshed could’ve been avoided had I made the right decision.” 

Hubert stopped walking. “Tell me honestly. Do you regret the path you chose?”

Byleth turned around. Her once murderous eyes turned to that of sorrow. 

“I lost my father.” She began. “Once the goddess Sothis merged with me, I lost her too. At the Holy Tomb, I saw the way you looked at me. I was about to cut down my own student and lose my humanity.” She looked down at her bloody hands. 

“I’ve never experienced such emotion before, but now I find myself feeling Fear, Sorrow, Anger, and Joy.” Her hands began to shake. “I have a deep desire to protect my students so much that I would give my life for them. I am not the same person who arrived at this monastery.” 

Hubert embraced Byleth taking her off guard, “No, you are not. You are a better person.” He held Byleth’s head against his chest with a gloved hand. “Can you hear that?” he asked.

Byleth listened to the slow rhythmic thumping of his heart. 

“You are worth more to me than you could possibly imagine. Without you, many more lives could have been lost, mine included.” He said and swallowed carefully considering his next words.

“As long as my heart still beats, I swear that you will never have to feel such anguish or loneliness again.” 

Byleth looked up at him with watery emerald eyes and whispered, “Thank you Hubert.” 

Hubert’s heart skipped a beat. “C-come now. Lady Edelgard is surely waiting for us up ahead.”

They walked back together slowly towards the monastery.


	7. To the End of a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last obstacle standing in the way of victory is the Kingdom and the Church of Seiros. It is time to take back Fodlan once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I present to you, the final chapter. Enjoy ~

Byleth had never felt more alive than she did now. With the Alliance military under Imperial Control, the Kingdom of Faerghus would be greatly outnumbered, and their army would be forced to retreat to the capital, Fhirdiad; the last major city that stood against the Empire’s control. The Black Eagles were nearly ready to strike, but first, they needed to cross the Tailtean Plains, a location which had a history of bloodshed. 

Byleth was in the war room of the monastery and slid a mug of coffee over to the sleep deprived Hubert who was writing notes on an elongated desk, the bags under his eyes darker than usual. The sun was creeping through the window signaling that morning had arrived. 

“Rise and shine! We need to plan our attack.” Byleth said and rolled a map of Fodlan over the table. 

Hubert inhaled the coffee and took a sip. His eyes widened. “It’s… not bad.” He muttered.

Byleth smiled genuinely at him. “Consider it a thank you for the other night.” She blushed. “Now get up. Edelgard will be here any minute.”

Byleth looked closely at Hubert’s white feather as he continued to scratch words onto the parchment paper. “Is that my quill?”

Hubert chugged down the rest of his coffee. “Indeed, it is. When you abandoned me in the library, I had no choice but to carry it with me.” He held out the feathered end to her.

“Keep it. You can return it to me after we’ve won” she smiled. Hubert covered his reddening face with a gloved hand. 

“Good, you’re both here early.” Edelgard said. She was holding a small stack of books. 

Byleth skipped over to Edelgard and traded the books for a cup of tea. Edelgard held the teacup to her face and melted at the scent. “Bergamot, my favorite. I am glad that you are feeling much better, my teacher. When I last saw you the other day, you appeared to be ready to murder the next person who back-talked you.”

Byleth bowed her head, setting the books on the corner of the table. “My apologies. I let my anger get the best of me.” 

Edelgard placed a hand on her shoulder. “It happens to the best of us. It’s just a reminder that you’re human too.”

Byleth smiled once more and pulled out a thin wooden box from underneath the desk. She opened the lid and plucked out blue war figurines and placed each one onto the edge of the map over Faerghus, specifically the Tailtean Plains with the Imperial troops at Garreg Mach. 

“According to the History of Fodlan, this is the place where Saint Seiros struck down Nemesis and the Empire was able to secure a victory.” 

Hubert moved the red Imperial figures into a different position. “The plains have a set of rivers that flow through them. If we are to get to Fhirdiad, we need to cross these rivers around this point.” His dropped markers on the shallow parts of the river. “Splitting our forces would give us the advantage in case of a sudden ambush.”

Edelgard set a blue king piece on the top right corner of the map. “I know it’s a long shot, but I wouldn’t doubt it if King Dimitri made a surprise visit. He must know by now that we are on our way.”

The three remained silent. 

“I don’t suppose you think he’ll surrender.” Byleth rubbed the back of her head. 

Edelgard looked down. “For as long as I have known Demetri, he has never been one to surrender. I know how you feel about killing students, Professor.”

Byleth sighed, “I would prefer it not come to bloodshed, but they chose to harbor the enemy. I will do what I must.” She pushed down the king piece with her index finger. 

\--

The sun was setting beautiful orange hue over the monastery walls. Byleth carried a bouquet of lilies that she had grown herself in the gardens and stood at the edge of the monastery where her father and mother had been buried. A cool breeze whistled through her hair. 

“Hello father, it’s been some time.” Byleth squeezed the bouquet tightly. “I know I haven’t visited in a while. Tomorrow we are leaving towards the Kingdom capital and…. I don’t know if I’ll make it back alive or not.” 

Her body began to tremble. “I want you to know that I did everything I could to avoid unnecessary bloodshed. I vow to protect my students until my last breath.”

Byleth’s eyes watered. “I wish you were here to tell me if I chose the right path in pointing my sword at the Church of Seiros. Your journal said that Rhea did something to me as a child and I wonder if you would’ve done the same in my situation to protect the one you loved.”

She wiped her eyes and quickly composed herself. Byleth gently set the bouquet of lilies on top of the tombstone and knelt in front of it with her hands clasped. Byleth pulled out her mother’s wedding ring from her pocket and held it in her palm. 

“One day, I hope you’ll give this ring to someone you love.” The memory of her father’s words replayed in the back of her mind. Byleth’s feelings had grown stronger each passing day and it became more apparent to her that she was in love. She could no longer pretend it was anything else. 

Byleth stood up and closed her fist around the ring, holding it to her un-beating heart. “In Sothis name, I swear to you father that I will make it out of this war alive. I will make you proud.” She turned on her heal and walked in the direction of battle, never looking back. 

\--

Edelgard, Hubert, and Byleth stood on the edge of the Tailtean Plains and peered off into the distance. There were rainclouds hovering above that threatened to spill over the battlefield. A cold icy wind blew behind them sending a shiver down Byleth’s spine. 

“A blue flag is flapping the rain. It must be the Kingdom army.” Edelgard said. 

Hubert looked to her, “Yes. As we predicted, King Dimitri is leading the troops himself. However, the Knights are Seiros have yet to be seen. We should expect ambushes from the side and the rear.”

Edelgard had fire in her eyes. “Correct. I cannot imagine Dimitri leaving the capital to the church and facing us with his army alone. With the rain, that must prove difficult to coordinate.”

Byleth blinked as a droplet of rain landed on her nose. She held out her hand. The storm had arrived.

Hubert pondered, “The Kingdom’s army has taken a position of interception. In the past, the king would have introduced himself before beginning a fair fight.”

Byleth closed her fist recalling how the attack on Garreg Mach left her scarred. “Dimitri was an honorable man, but the church does not play fair.” 

Hubert agreed. “Yes, I suppose a ‘fair fight’ would not suit Dimitri anymore. I hear he dislikes making victims of his friends, but other than that, he will not stop until he has our heads on a silver platter.”

Edelgard stepped forward. “As soon as we can take our battle formations, we must advance and eliminate anyone who stands in our way.”

The rain began to pour harder, dampening Byleth’s mint hair so that it stuck to her face. She turned around. “What are we waiting for? Let’s do this.”

\--

The Black Eagle Strike Force took formation. On the battlefield, they saw Sylvain, Mercedes, Dedue, and at the very corner of the battlefield was King Dimitri overlooking his troops from a stone platform. Byleth, Edelgard, Hubert, Petra, and Linhardt were on the lower left-hand side of the battlefield while Dorthea, Ferdinand, Caspar, and Bernadetta stood on the right. 

“With this battle, the main forces of the Kingdom will be annihilated!” Edelgard called out. “Leave no enemy left alive and watch out for ambushes.”

Byleth poised herself in a fighting stance and the Black Eagle Strike Force moved forward at a cautious pace. Her right squad crossed the bridge and found themselves face to face with a demonic beast that was once a church soldier. The kingdom was playing foul indeed. 

Dorthea quickly took out Sylvain using a powerful Meteor strike. Caspar and Ferdinand tackled the demonic beasts while Bernadetta shot down anyone who interfered. Meanwhile, Byleth, Linhardt, Hubert, and Edelgard had to cross a bridgeless river. The rainwater made the river deeper than normal and Petra had to carry them on her wyvern to cross. The battlefield was covered in mud and the fight against the kingdom soldiers became a sloshy, bloody mess. 

Petra, Linhardt, and Hubert took a detour to stop Mercedes from sending in reinforcements. Edelgard and Byleth headed in the other direction and tore through the enemy on their way to for Dimitri but were suddenly halted by Dedue, his right-hand man. 

“It is time. You are the one true king Dimitri…” he shouted to the sky and his body began to convulse. He transformed into a massive demonic beast with razor sharp claws that towered above them. 

On the other side of the field, Ferdinand, Caspar, Dorthea, and Bernadetta were about to cross the river when as promised, they were ambushed. However, to everyone’s horror, it was Rhea herself who marched against them. Bernadetta shrieked.

Byleth took one close look at the monster Dedue had become and knew she would not be able to defeat him on her own. Hearing Bernadetta’s cry snapped her back into reality and she needed to act quickly. 

Byleth grabbed Edelgard’s hand and started sprinting towards the other half of her team. “I have an idea!” 

They ran towards the sound of Bernadetta’s scream and let Dedue pursue them. Byleth parried his clawed attacks as best as she could. Edelgard crossed the river first and Byleth followed. Her eyes widened upon seeing the enemy.

Rhea took one look at Byleth and screamed. “You!!!! I will rip your heart from your body.” They were surrounded. 

“Professor, what’s the plan of attack?” Caspar asked trying to calm down Bernadetta. 

She looked at him and pointed her finger. “Don’t die.” Byleth let out a battle cry and charged towards Rhea leaving her students stunned and bewildered. 

“You heard her!” Edelgard said and began to swing her axe at the monster that was Dedue. Hubert Petra and Linhardt joined in and were able to attack Dedue from the other side. It took several painstakingly long attacks to take down the demonic beast and Linhardt was exhausting his healing magic making sure the Black Eagles stayed alive. 

Byleth wielded her sword of the creator and dodged a magical attack from Rhea. 

“I once walked this world as Seiros the warrior defeating the Fell King Nemesis on these very grounds.” Rhea said between strikes. “And now I stand facing the one who wields the same sword.”

“I know. I read your books!” Byleth shouted, her sword clashing with the Archbishops. 

Rhea shield bashed Byleth in the face stunning her temporarily. It was a moment long enough to land a damaging blow to Byleth. However, with adrenaline rushing through her veins, Byleth struck Rhea twice as hard with her shining Sword of the Creator. Rhea was knocked back into the forest and Byleth heard a church soldier calling her to retreat. 

Byleth placed a hand on her chest and observed the crimson that came back on her hand. It was not a life-threatening wound, so she pulled a special elixir from her coat and chugged the potion numbing the pain. She threw the empty bottle to the ground.

The only enemy left on the battlefield aside from a few stray soldiers was Dimitri. The Black Eagle Strike Force crossed the river together and marched to his position. Dimitri could have retreated, as he was greatly outnumbered, but he chose to stay.

Byleth, Edelgard and Dimitri stood on the lone platform face to face. 

“Surrender Dimitri, we have no intention of fighting you.” Byleth said, attempting to make peace and not lose another life.

Dimitri turned to Byleth with anguish in his eyes. “Why did you choose Edelgard, Professor? Why did you choose to walk this bloody path?”

Byleth looked up at the fading clouds noticing how the rain beginning to slow. “It was the only way.” She answered him clutching the wound on her chest. The effects of the elixir were wearing off and Rhea’s hit was beginning to take a toll on her body. Byleth staggered.

Dimitri raised his lance and pointed at her heart. “Then you will die with her.” 

Dimitri swiftly charged at Byleth who reacted and blocked his attack. He swung at her again with more force this time and Byleth missed her step. His lance crashed into her sword disarming her, and she tumbled backwards off the platform that they were standing on. Hubert caught her before the hit the ground. 

Edelgard switched positions with Byleth. She knew her teacher would be unable to take down her former student. Edelgard poised herself for attack and swung her axe Aymr with great force that cut straight through Dimitri’s chest armor and fatally wounded him. 

Dimitri fell to his knees, blood spilling from his lips. “I’ll kill you!” he cried out to her. “You who have trampled on all those lives for your ideals.”

Edelgard raised her axe high. “If only you were born in a time of peace, you might have lived a joyful life as a benevolent ruler.”

Hubert helped Byleth to stand allowing her to use him as a crutch just in time to watch Dimitri’s final moments.

“To the fires of eternity with you… El….” He said. Edelgard struck him down.

\--

The rain had subsided at the battle ground. Edelgard counted her casualties as the Empire made its way back to their base. Hubert stood next to her lost in his thoughts. Linhardt poured healing magic into Byleth, effectively closing her wound. She thanked him and joined Edelgard and Hubert at the edge of the battlefield. 

Edelgard turned to Byleth. “My teacher, I’m glad that you are okay. I must admit, Rhea played her cards magnificently in that battle. She showed great skill in devising her tactics.” 

Edelgard looked out into the battlefield. “I cannot believe she used the Kingdom’s army as a shield so that she could retreat.”

Byleth smiled. “Next time, we will be sure to end this feud once and for all.”

Edelgard’s tone became that of sadness. “Yes. For all the lives lost in battle by our allies and foes… and for Dimitri who believed I was the cause of his sorrows. He lost sight of his path as king.” She began to choke back tears. “There was nothing I could do to save him.”

Edelgard turned to Hubert and Byleth. “Everything that has happened up to this point is now a part of history. I hope that you both will stay by my side until the very end. It’s time for humanity to take this world back.” 

Byleth walked up to Edelgard and hugged her. Hubert embraced them both. They had all come so far together, and their battle would soon be coming to a close.

\--

The Imperial troops rested at the campsite and headed out early the next day, arriving outside the walls of Fhirdiad, the Kingdom Capital. They had gotten word that Lord Arundel was waiting for them at the gates. Hubert waited for Byleth to be ready before leaving.

“Who inflicted that wound on you?” he asked angrily. Byleth looked down at her chest noticing how her bandages peeked out from underneath her mercenary uniform. 

“It was Seiros.” She replied. 

Hubert was perplexed. “Seiros? How could a goddess have attacked you?” 

Byleth took a deep breath. “I need to tell you something Hubert. Seiros is the reason why I have these powers. Somehow, I feel as though I share a bloodline with Seiros through Sothis, the goddess that has become one with me. It seems I am a greater threat to the Archbishop than Edelgard.”

Hubert finally understood. “It all makes sense now. We shall make that wicked woman pay for everything that she has ever done to you.”

Hubert held out his hand. Byleth glanced at him raising an eyebrow in confusion. 

“We are meeting with Lord Arundel. I can’t have you try to murder him again.” He said waiting for her response.

Byleth blushed and slipped her small hand into his. “This is… nice.” She said. 

Hubert’s pale face turned pink. “Y-yes. I suppose it is.”

They two joined Edelgard who was staring down Lord Arundel.

“Why are you here Uncle? We haven’t won just yet.” She asked paying no mind to her subordinates.

“Even better.” Lord Arundel smiled devilishly. “I decided I wanted to see the end with my own eyes. The very moment that humans will be free from the control of the false goddess.”

Edelgard stood firm. “Understood. Just don’t get in my way.”

“Of course,” he said. “When this fight is over, we shall have a world controlled by the Empire”

Edelgard shook her head. “I will only do what I must. Please continue to lend us your strength”

Lord Arundel walked past her. “Indeed, I shall.”

\--

As per customary tradition, Edelgard set up a meeting with the archbishop and her commanders. Byleth shifted her armor to conceal the wound Rhea left her. Hubert tugged his white gloves further up his wrist. Edelgard adjusted her crown; not a single hair on her head was out of place. She nodded to her subordinates. 

They stood beneath a grand balcony at dusk where normally a king would announce his proclamations within the walls of Fhirdiad. A flag with a gold lion against a blue background wavered in the wind and tore off the wall. It landed at Edelgard’s feet. 

“Rhea! Members of the Church of Seiros! We can end this battle without bloodshed. What is to be gained by hiding in a kingdom without its’ king? I am giving you the opportunity to surrender.” Edelgard called out to the church army.

They waited a few minutes for a response from the archbishop that never came. 

Hubert stood close to Edelgard and whispered to her, “Their silence speaks volumes. Shall we commence our attack?”

Edelgard bit her lip. “I’ll wait a moment longer. There are still civilians within the city. What are they planning?”

An imperial soldier approached her breathless. “Your Majesty! There’s smoke coming from every corner in the capital! They’ve set fire to the city”

Byleth’s eyes widened recalling how Alois had set Garreg Mach alight months back. It was nasty trick that almost killed her students and sent her over the edge on a killing spree. 

Edelgard’s fists shook in rage. “Damn it. There is really no depth you wouldn’t sink to is there Rhea?”.

Edelgard turned around and headed to the entrance of the castle where the other members of the Black Eagle Strike Force waited. Byleth and Hubert quickly followed.

“She lit the city on fire. We must head straight for the castle and strike down that vile creature, the Immaculate One.” She instructed her team. “After this victory, Fodlan will finally be united and truly be free! I want to see you all in the world that we have created together so you must survive. Understood?”

Every member of the Black Eagle strike force agreed. 

Hubert bowed, “I shall survive to see your dream come to fruition Your Majesty.” 

Petra agreed. “I am carrying the future of Brigid. I will be surviving!”

Caspar laughed. “If I die now, all of my work so far will have been wasted.”

Dorthea smiled. “Don’t worry Edie, I won’t fall before I’ve found my happily ever after.”

Linhardt sheepishly said, “I hope to do my research in peace so let’s end this quickly.”

Bernadetta cheered, “I will do my best for everyone!”

Ferdinand raised his fist, “I will lead us all safely to victory.”

It was Byleth’s turn to speak. “I have watched each of you grow into the amazing individuals that you are today and have never been prouder to be your Professor. Now let’s win this war!”

Edelgard nodded her head. “Black Eagle Strike Force! Move out!”

\--

The team entered the city walls. Just as the imperial soldier had said, the entire kingdom of Fhirdiad was on fire. The ground was dusted with a fine powder of ash. The collapsed buildings were ablaze in every direction. Burned corpses scattered the streets. It was a truly horrific sight. The church army soldiers stood at key points of the kingdom’s inner walls and the quaking of large mechanical monsters shook the land. Getting to Rhea would not be an easy task. 

The first set of steps to the Kingdom was guarded by archers and heavily armored soldiers. Byleth, Edelgard, and Hubert struck down the first line of enemies. The rest of the Black Eagle Strike force was to cover the flanks. 

The only thing that mattered was crossing the burning city to get to Rhea. Byleth ran first through flames while Dorthea and Linhardt protected her from the mechanical beasts using long ranged magic attacks. Edelgard and Hubert fell closely behind. A loud growl echoed through the city walls and the damage to the magical mechanical contraptions was erased.  
Blocking Byleth’s path was a familiar face from the Blue Lions, Ashe. Bernadetta aimed her bow and shot him through the heart just as she did Ignatz. He fell to the ground and Byleth was thankfully it was a quick end. She pressed forward.

The Black Eagles split. Dorthea landed a critical meteor strike on a red-haired man, Gilbert. Ferdinand charged forward followed by Caspar and Linhardt. On the left-hand side, Byleth was already up the second set of stairs with Hubert, Edelgard and Bernadetta. Petra’s wyvern was over the walls picking up soldiers with its giant talons and dropping them into the fires below. 

Byleth could see the Immaculate One through the flames up ahead. They were getting close. A wyvern the size of Petra’s creature landed in front of her. 

“Don’t do it Cyril.” Byleth called out. Before he could respond, Bernadetta launched an arrow into his skull and his body slipped off the Wyvern with a loud crack. Byleth cringed. She leapt over his body and kept running.

She could see the other half of her team nearing the Immaculate One from the right side, and up the staircase came Thunderbrand Catherine. On the left side of the stairs was Annette of the Blue Lions. Both Annette and Catherine were outnumbered 4 to 1. It was a quick fight where Petra knocked Annette into the fire and Ferdinand pierced Catherine with his lance. Church soldiers continued to run up the staircases. Byleth and Edelgard quickly struck them down. By the time that more reinforcements had arrived, the Black Eagle Strike Force was already at their fearsome leader. 

The Immaculate One was stood her ground. Byleth was sweating from the fire surrounding them. The sky was black, and the flames created shadows on the wall that made Rhea appear twice as large as she towered over the students. Rhea flapped her massive wings scattering ash across the battlefield, her white form darkened with patches of onyx. 

Gnarling her sharp fangs, the beast that was Rhea spoke in a demonic voice, “Give it back.”

Edelgard tightly gripped her axe and stood in front of Byleth. “Rhea, your reign of tyranny is over.”

The Black Eagle Strike Force all charged against Rhea, attacking her at different positions. Rhea clawed at them, but each agile member dodged her feeble attempts to strike them down. The Immaculate One raised her neck backwards and a beam of energy began charging from her mouth. She leaned forward and launched a fiery attack directly at Byleth who was able to quickly roll out of the way. Hubert grabbed Byleth and Edelgard by their shoulder and forced dark magic to warp them. Byleth and Edelgard appeared in the air directly above the white beast and swung their weapons down full force bashing the Immaculate One’s skull. Rhea cried out in agony and her beasty body collapsed onto the ground shaking the stones.

Byleth was panting. As blood from the immaculate one spilled out onto the cobblestone, Byleth’s vision became blurry. Without warning, she dropped her weapon and collapsed onto the floor. Hubert and Edelgard immediately ran to her side.

Edelgard shook, her eyes beginning to water, “She’s not breathing!” 

Hubert’s entire world began to crumble. His knees skid against the blackened stone and he pulled Byleth’s lifeless body into his arms. Her head slumped against his forearm and her limp hand hung to her side.

“No. No! I will not lose you again!” Hubert cried out. Edelgard covered her mouth and shielded her face with the back of her arm. 

Hubert could not control the tears that had escaped his eyes and ran down his ashen face. He held her small hand that was resting on her stomach.

“Please, come back to me.” His voice shook. 

Byleth was face to face with Sothis who sat atop a stone throne with her palm holding up her chin. The world was dark except for the green light surrounding the goddess. Sothis shook her head disapprovingly, “For shame. A war hero who can’t even stand when the enemy has been defeated.”

“We won?” Byleth asked her. “Wait… did I die again?”

Sothis smirked. “No, not this time. However, I am afraid that the magic that created our bond has been dispelled with your victory over the Immaculate One. I can finally be free.”

Byleth reached out a hand to grab Sothis but her body began to fade from the throne room.

Sothis smiled at her one last time and waved her hand, “We shall meet again someday, but for now enjoy your life, my dear friend.” 

Suddenly, Hubert felt a small pulse beating through Byleth’s lifeless hand. He gently squeezed it thinking he had imagined it. He leaned his head towards her chest and listened to the faint rhythmic thumping of a heartbeat. Byleth’s hair faded back to its navy-blue color and she slowly opened her indigo eyes.

“H-Hubert?” she whispered. Hubert’s eyes widened in shock; his cheeks stained with tears. 

She smiled softly at him and placed a hand over the strange sensation beating in her chest, “Well this is new. I guess my heart only beats for you.” 

Hubert laughed and pulled Byleth into a hug, embracing her tightly. “I’m never letting you go again.”

The war was finally over. They were free at last. Byleth moved her head to face his. She raised her hand to caress his cheek and wiped away a tear with her thumb. She inclined her face forward to his with her eyes closed and her lips gently grazed over his. Hubert leaned forward and completed her kiss. It was magical. 

A slow clap in the background from the Black Eagles brought the two back to reality. Their lips parted and they smiled at each other sweetly, their cheeks flushed.

“Come on lovebirds, it’s time to go home.” Edelgard smiled.

\--

The Black Eagle Strike Force returned to the monastery one last time to pack up their belongings before heading out on their separate paths. Byleth did not have many belongings to begin with other than a few sets of clothing and the weapons she had picked up from her adventures. Byleth was not even sure where she would go. As a mercenary, her father never stayed in one place for very long, choosing to live a nomadic lifestyle. 

Byleth’s heart began to race with excitement. It was a new experience for her. She could no longer feel Sothis’s presence within her as the power of the goddess faded with Rhea’s passing. Byleth would miss Sothis, but she knew they would see each other again at the end of the road. For the first time in her existence, she felt human. 

Byleth pulled out her mother’s wedding ring from her coat pocket and held it in her palm. Hubert had wanted to meet with Byleth one last time at the Goddess Tower before they departed ways. Having dedicated his life to Edelgard, she assumed that he would leave to Enbarr with his Majesty first thing in the morning. She closed eyes and smiled, a tear rolling down her cheek. She would also miss him dearly.

-

Byleth walked up the spiraling staircase to the Goddess Tower. She saw Hubert standing at the balcony peering over the Monastery. A gentle breeze blew through his raven hair. It reminded Byleth of her encounter with him 5 years ago at the night of the ball. Although last time he was not expecting her arrival like he was now.

Hubert turned to face her. “You’ve kept me waiting. Where have you been?”

He pulled out a white feathery quill from his coat pocket and twirled it in his fingers before handing it back to her. 

Byleth blushed and took her quill back. “The war is over. I was just packing a few of things.”

“Where will you go? There is still matters of justice that need to be dealt with. Those who slither in the dark are still at large” Hubert said to her.

Byleth sighed frowning. “Oh. Yes, you’re right.”

Hubert began to walk closer towards her. “There is one problem in particular that must be sorted first.” 

“What problem is that?” Byleth asked. He towered in front of her only a step away and looked at her deeply in the eyes.

“You.” He breathed. “Rather… you and me.”

Byleth’s heart skipped a beat. Hubert reached for her hands like he had in the cathedral months ago. His hands were trembling, and a blush crept over his face. 

Hubert took a deep breath relaxing his hands that held hers. He looked into her indigo eyes with adoration. “The war is over. When you had first returned to us after 5 long years, you asked me what we were and where we stood. I have made my decision. Byleth Eisner,” Her name rolled off his lips for the first time. “I… love you. In fact, I wish to marry you.” 

Byleth’s eyes widened and gasped. “Hubert- Making a wish at the Goddess Tower? What will Lady Edelgard say?”

Hubert squeezed her hands. “I’ve already spoken to her Majesty about this long before my proposal. She told me to follow my heart, and that is what I intend to do.”

Byleth began to laugh, “After all those promises to keep secret from Edelgard, and she knew almost the entire time.”

She dug her hand into her coat pocket. “Hubert, I can no longer hide my feelings from you anymore. My promise to wait until the war is over is complete.” Her hand hovered over his and she placed her mothers wedding ring into his palm. 

Hubert was shocked. “You… came here with the same idea?”

Byleth blushed and nodded her head. “Yes, and I will gladly marry you.”

Hubert embraced Byleth. His arms pulled her close to him. Byleth circled her arms around his neck. His lips captured hers. Blyeth’s fingers combed through the back of his hair. He took her lower lip between his and deepened the kiss.

“I love you.” She moaned into his mouth. She continued to move her lips in pace with his.

When they finally pulled apart, panting and faces flushed, he began to laugh. “I cannot believe I am saying this, but… I am truly happy.” 

He continued peppering her face with kisses when a sudden thought occurred that caused him to frown. “I am afraid I’ve brought no such token for you. Not much of a suitor am I.”

He caressed her cheek with a gloved hand, the other arm still wrapped around her. She placed her hand over his and smiled lovingly at him. 

Hubert smiled. “Protecting you is easy… but to be a good husband…” 

Byleth pressed her lips against his silencing his negative thoughts. “You will do great.”

“Of course, such a thing doesn’t bother you.” He said between kisses. “I hope I can continue support you with the same tenacity.” 

Hubert rested his forehead against Byleths and closed his eyes. “Thank you for doing me this honor.”

Byleth laughed. “I’m glad you didn’t murder me all those years ago.” 

She pulled apart from his embrace and grabbed his hand. “Come now my darling. Our next adventure awaits!” 

Hubert smiled genuinely at her as she guided him down the spiral staircase. “Lead the way, my beloved.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read to the very end. I thoroughly enjoyed writing this story <3

**Author's Note:**

> I chose the black eagle house on my first play through. At some point I messaged my friend “I don’t get along with that emo that loves Edelgard so I keep putting him on team assignments. He has to do horse riding and pick weeds because he isn’t cooperating with me." Poor Hubert.


End file.
